Duskblade Trilogy, a DotA Fan Fic
by Fainte
Summary: A Warcraft fan fic based on the custom map DotA, and it has an anime mix to it. :D Read if you dare. I'm bad at summaries. The whole prelude to the trilogy is done. Book I, updated up to Chapter VII.
1. Prelude: Dawn, Prologue

Duskblade Trilogy  
Prologue: Dawn  
Written by:  
Fainte

PRELUDE

The desert winds blew at his cloak. The figure walked with ease amidst the sandstorm. The golden sands whirled around him, and his mantle was flying at his back.

The already powerful winds grew stronger; in a rate it wasn't normal anymore. The figure halted walking. He felt something moving. Underground.

The creature he sensed moving came out from under the sand to attack him, a scorpion-like one. An arachnathid, he thought to himself. He vanished into thin air.

The arachnathid looked from left to right. He _knew_ he hit his target.

And so he believed.

The arachnathid's target came out from nowhere, right in front of his face, his gleaming sword unsheathed, and slashed at the eye in the middle of his three eyes. The giant scorpion grimaced in pain, but wasn't ready to give up yet. When the pain subsided at least a bit, he opened his two remaining eyes to search for his adversary. He had vanished again.

No choice, the arachnathid told himself, he started beating the sting on his on the soft ground, creating violent tremors on the ground. He smiled to himself. No escape now for his mysterious opponent.

Until he found his opponent standing on his back, safe from his ground attack.

_What? Impossible!_ The arachnathid thought. The giant scorpion brought down his tail to attack his target.

Sand splashed everywhere, due to the shockwaves in the ground. The cloaked figure cut the attacking arachnatid's tail, the source of this epicenter. The giant scorpion roared in pain, and tried to claw at his back, though he can't reach it.

The figure had vanished again, this time coming out underneath him, stabbing at his chest, the curved single-edged sword sliding with ease through the arachnatid's exoskeleton and piercing the creature's heart. The arachnathid gave the last cry of his life, and fell to the ground. His opponent wasn't there anymore.

The cloaked figure wiped his blade clean of the scorpion's green gooey blood.

_So there was a bit of a challenge, after all,_ he thought to himself.

As he sheathed his sword, the sandstorm subsided, revealing a canopy, and also revealing that it's already dusk. Behind it, was a lush green forest, abundant with forest creatures.

The figure smiled to himself. _Ashenvale, at last._

He started walking towards the canopy.


	2. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter I

CHAPTER I

The dead arachnathid dissolved into sand, and mixed with the desert winds. Rikimaru examined it dissolving, wondering how the mysterious figure walking inside the sandstorm was able to make quick work of the Sand King, Crixalis.

He shrugged. _Guess I must report this to Malfurion_, he thought.

------------

The cloaked figure walked to a tree and slumped onto it. Time to rest at last, he thought. He adjusted his _sakkat_ so it could shade the light away from his eyes. He closed his eyes, and started to rest.

He felt the tree he was slumping on start to grow alive. He leaped away from the tree.

The tree went alive; branches forming two claw-shaped cracks and separated from the rest of the tree. A face was forming on its bark, and it was uprooting. The rest of the trees followed in unison.

_So this is a treant_. The figure made no move to draw his sword or anything. He felt a presence somewhere around him.

"Don't make a single move, stranger. State your business, and if its reasonable, we may let you go," a voice said behind him. "Introduce yourself."

_Malfurion_. "I am but a simple wanderer, who happened to stumble upon the forest of Ashenvale," he replied "I am called Shuin Duskblade, Sir Malfurion."

"I see," Malfurion replied. He examined Shuin from head to toe. The lad had jet-black hair. His eyes were blood red, and his skin was ivory white. His ears were pointed but much shorter than an elf's. He wore a dark blue muffler over his icy-blue cloak. He also wore a _sakkat_ over his long midnight hair and a white silk scarf. "What race are you of?" he finally asked.

"I'm a Daikyu sir."

_Daikyu?_

"I see its unknown to you then," Shuin yawned. "So sorry, but I've got no time to explain it to you. Maybe I'm just tired," He stretched his arms into the air.

"OK… I'll teleport us to the nearest town on the foot of Mt. Hyjal. You may get your rest there."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, sir. I'm just Malfurion."

"Well, in that case, I'm just Shuin."

"As you wish," Malfurion whispered a druidic spell to teleport them to the location.

_How mysterious…_.

-------------

Leoric made his way to Abbadon. He just sensed the loss of Crixalis' presence. "Abbadon," he said.

"What is it, Leoric?" the Death Knight replied.

"Its Crixalis. He's dead"

"I see. What happened?"

"Clinkz says he was disposed off easily by a lone warrior. We currently don't have a single clue of who he or she is."

Abbadon sighed. The arachnatid had been a favorable servant of the Lich King. He had been useful in skirmishes. "Inspect all you can about this lone warrior. We will see if he could be useful for our victory," he finally said.

"Yes, lord," Leoric replied. He turned and made his leave.

Abbadon sighed again. _Whoever is this, I wonder?_

-------------

It was already midnight by the time Malfurion got to the town. He left Shuin to take care of himself, mainly because of the daikyu's request. The night elf was intrigued on how the wanderer made quick work of the Sand King. But, he was more intrigued by what those daikyu were. What are they? Where did they come from? Malfurion sighed. He needed to see that historian, Fainte. He teleported away to the Sentinel encampment. He needed to know.

-------------

Shuin yawned and made his way to the tavern. He received many suspicious eyes by the time he opened the door, but ignored them and made his way to the bar. The other people resumed their drinking and talking.

He flipped a platinum coin and called to the pandaren who was tending the bar. "Sir Pandaren, by what name are you known?" he asked the panda-like creature.

The jolly fat pandaren eyed him curiously and went straight to him. "Why, I am Mangix sir! Also known as the Pandaren Brewmaster! What can I do for you?" he asked the daikyu.

"That so? Name's Shuin. Stop calling me 'sir', if you please. I'd like the best of your drinks, Master Brewmaster. Had a long journey."

"Good, two gold coins, sir- I-I mean Shuin."

Shuin gave him weary smile and tossed two gold coins at him.

Mangix smiled back. "Alassea! One mug of Mangix Root Beer Special!" he called to a black-haired night elf sitting on a chair at the corner.

"Ye-yes, right away," Alassea replied. She poured the said drink in a mug. Blushing, she gave it to Shuin.

"Thank you." Shuin said to her. The night elf was young. Very young by night elf standards. She might not yet have lived a century, a very young age to elves. The daikyu guessed that the girl must have only been living for two decades. Mature enough for humans, but not to elves. _Well, at least she would look like a teenager to humans,_ Shuin thought. He took the mug and started drinking.

"Would you be staying here for the night, Shuin?" Mangix suddenly asked. "We've got rooms here on our inn, you could spend the night there, if you'd like."

"Sure thing, Mangix. Like I said, it was a long journey to get here. I'm tired."

"Wher-"

"Don't ask me any questions yet. Like I said I'm tired. How much is it for one room?"

"Ten gold coins for one day, Shuin. Seventy-five for a tenday," Mangix sighed. "OK, I understand you're tired, but can you at least tell me: of what race are you are?" he asked, only noticing his difference to everybody at the last second.

Shuin continued his drinking. "Daikyu," he replied. He finished his drink and stood up. "That drink was great, Mangix. What is it made of?"

"The main ingredient was apples. Isn't that nice?"

"I see, that's why! Love it!" Shuin stretched his arms. "So, I guess I may be here for at least a tenday." He tossed a bag of coins at Mangix. "Seventy-five gold pieces, right? Which room do I go to?"

"Where do you get all this money?"

_Bounty hunting._ "Lets just say I didn't steal them."

"I see," the pandaren replied. "Alassea will lead you to your room."

"Thanks, friend."

"No problem, no problem."

-------------

The dwarf made his way to Mangix's tavern. _Just'a couple o' drinks_, he thought. He opened the tavern door and made his way to the bar. "Hey! Mangix ol' buddy! Gimme a couple o' drinks!"

"Alassea, lead him to his room," Mangix ordered the night elf. The lass nodded and went off with Shuin. "Hey, my friend Kardel! What can I do for you?"

"I just said it, ye dolt!" Kardel laughed while Mangix gave him his drinks. "By the way, who was that just now?"

"The one Alassea went off with? He says his name's Shuin, and he's a Daikyu, whatever that is."

"That so?" Kardel took one large gulp of his drink and wiped his mouth with his long beard. "I heard that he beat Crixalis."

"What? You mean the Sand King?"

"Yeah, and Riki says that he made quick work of him," he took another large gulp, emptying the mug, and continued. "He also said that Crixalis corpse dissolved, or was chopped, to dust. Though the second one I said seems impossible." He laughed again.

"So, you're saying that he will make a great recruit in the Sentinel?"

"I didn't say that, ye dolt!" the dwarf laughed again, took another mug and emptied it with one large gulp.

"OK, OK. But I guess he would really make a good one."

Kardel belched "I see that, ye dolt! Problem is, Furion says he's a wanderer. And them wanderers ain't like any fighting."

"I see."

Kardel gave him a big toothy grin. "Well, maybe at least if you don't get in their way."


	3. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter II

CHAPTER II

The camp was silent when Malfurion got there. This wasn't unusual. Most of them might be in taverns, or somewhere.

He found the Dragon Knight, Davion, standing by the library. The lad had fiery crimson hair, and a muscular body. He wore a full set of plate mail, with a muffler and a cape. His large zweihander was strapped on his back. "Davion. Where is Fainte?" Malfurion asked the dragonkin with a gentle voice.

Davion faced the door, motioning that she was inside. The dragon knight was taciturn, as always.

Malfurion entered the library, and found the young historian, sleeping, her face slumped on a book she was reading. She was young, maybe even too young, for a historian. She was just about fifteen years old. She was undeniably pretty, if not cute. Her parents had died when she was younger, but she already had the mind to remember the events. Davion, half-brother of her father, took her up since they were gone. He put a hand on the lass' shoulder. "Wake up, Fainte." He said with a gentle voice.

Fainte woke up and rose. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Furi-chan. Its you." She gave the arch druid a weary smile and yawned.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here lass," Malkfurion said gently. "By the way, may I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm? What is it?" said Fainte as she folded the book and put it on the shelf.

"Who are the Daikyu?"

"Daikyu?" Fainte put her hand on her chin, trying to remember. "Yes! That's it!"

"Sit down, Fainte," Malfurion said. "Davion, if you don't mind, would you get us some tea. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Its fine. I'll get your tea," Davion replied.

"Thank you, uncle," Fainte said to the dragon knight.

Davion gave her gentle smile and left.

"Fainte, if you would please?" said Malfurion, reminding the historian of why the druid was here.

"Oh yeah, right. Before the Titans or the Old Gods ever came to Azeroth, there were three 'gods', or something like that, who created the universe. They were: Seiryu, Ammanas, and Mercurial. They were keepers of balance, making different worlds, and creating different races to inhabit each one. They also created the Twisting Nether, inside them creating the demons. They also created the naaru, beings of light, to guard the balance of each and every world. In the world we now know as Azeroth, he created the first four races ever to exist here. The Dimago, Ellr, Daikyu, and you elves. The elves separated themselves into three, one being the original group, one group chosing to live underground and be known as the drow, and lastly, those elves who became the Kaldorei, or night elves, when the Titans come. When I say elf, I'm not referring to the drow or the Kaldorei, but the original elves.

"The Ellr, the most advanced of them all, created the goblins. The goblins rebelled and took over them. The ellr were the first people to ever be extinct. The Dimago, they were peaceful and calm people. They didn't participate in wars, so they are a mystery to me. The Daikyu,they were supposed to be peaceful people too, but some daikyu were born with a 'mental illness', the desire to rule, their peace was disrupted. Those 'ill' daikyu enslaved other races. Well, not really races, but just one race. The Ellr were extinct before one was born, the Dimago were just too well hidden, and that leaves the elves. Not all elves, but some elves. That was the time when the Old Gods came to this world, and replaced the three original gods. The elves, not including drows and Kaldorei, worshipped them. The 'mentally ill' daikyu were born when the Old Gods came.

"When the 'ill' Daikyus were eliminated, the elves declared war against them, to avenge their honor and their kin who had just been enslaved. The Daikyu were dfeated in the Last Daikyu War, in the Scitkhamar Desert. Though they were considered extinct, enough have escaped for the elves to take extraordinary measures to hunt them down. They made pact with the Old Gods, giving all elves immortality, not invulnerability, to hunt down the daikyu for the rest of their existence. But, they were bound by the chains of the Old Gods, and the whole elf race became undead. They became the revenants, elementals who were the foot soldiers of the Old Gods in the war against the Titans. Unknown to them, all were planned by the Old Gods.

"As for the three original gods. They were sealed away by their worshippers, since the Old Gods came. They were filled with bitter vengeance for the elves' betrayal. Seiryu became Death himself, Ammanas the Tragedy Incarnate, and Mercurial the Specter of Vengeance. They may be plotting there revenge as we speak." Fainte smiled. "Done!"

Malfurion looked thoughtful. "I see," he finally said. "Thank you very much Fainte."

The door opened and revealed the dragon knight with a tray with two cups of tea.

"Ah, yes. The tea."

Davion gave them both their cups. As the two drank, Davion said "I see Fainte's done explaining."

Fainte gave a soft chuckle. "It was pretty long isn't it?"

"Yes, but intriguing," Malfurion said. _Now I understand._"Thank you, Fainte." Malfurion rose and made his leave.

"Oh, and Furi-chan"

Before Malfurion touched then knob of the door, he turned to face Fainte. "Yes?"

Fainte gave Malfurion a weary smile. "Daikyu love apples."

Malfurion laughed, Davion chuckeld, Fainte smiled widely.

--------------

Shuin followed Alassea to his room.

_Why is this night elf's hair black?_

As they finally got to the room, he asked Alassea the same question in his head. "Thank you, Alassea. Do you mind if you tell me why your hair is black?"

"Well, uh… Y-You need some rest, right? You don't have time for stories." Alassea gave Shuin a warm and comforting smile. "Have some rest. Good night." Alassea said with a soft voice.

"Uh, yeah. Good night."

As the young night elf closed the door and left the room, the daikyu slumped onto the bed and closed his eyes.

He chuckled softly _I just can't get that smile off my head_


	4. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter III

CHAPTER III

Dawn.

The first rays of sunlight tore through the clouds. Just like the way two rival swords tore through the air with ease, creating noise when they finally clashed.

The two Daikyu fought, their _scithkhas_ tearing through the air, their bodies whirling as they swung continuously at each other.

The crimson-eyed Daikyu swung his _scithkha_ in wide arc, only to be stopped by the silver-eyed daikyu who put his blade up to intercept his strike.

Both vanished into thin air. Then moving lightning fast, they suddenly reappeared, swords clashing with each other. The force of the scithkhas striking at each other created sparks of light flying from where they connected.

The silver-eyed Daikyu swung vertically, but was blocked by his opponent. The daikyu with blood-red eyes swung his other _scithkha_, but it too, was blocked.

They vanished again, reappearing all of sudden to bring in a well-aimed strike, only to be intercepted and blocked by each other's swords.

Their deadly dance continued, the songs of their clashing _scithkhas_ never ending.

The Daikyu with silver eyes twirled his feet, whirling his body in the process. He brought both of his swords swinging to his opponent's right, but was blocked again. But this time, he twirled his feet again, swinging his other sword to the crimson-eyed Daikyu's left.

The daikyu with blood-red eyes used the _scithkha_ on his left hand to block the strike.

Again, they vanished. They reappeared in a deathlock of their dual _scithkhas_

"Hmph. You've gotten good, Byakko," the crimson-eyed Daikyu remarked.

"Of course I have, Suzaku," Byakko replied, and with that, they both vanished.

They appeared again with a far enough distance between each other. "Lets end this, brother."

_Sure thing, Byakko._ They prepared their swords for their last strike in this duel. Moving lightning fast, they dashed towards each other.

They reached each other, their _scithkhas_ connected. Suzaku's blades went to the air, Byakko still in stance after doing his upward cut. He prepared to strike his open brother, his right arm preparing for a pierce right through Suzaku's heart. _Good bye, brother._

The _scithkha_ slid through Suzaku's ribs with ease, rupturing his heart. "You won, Byakko," he said despite his ruptured heart. He smiled. "Congratulations."

Biting back tears, the silver-eyed Daikyu turned his face away from his brother. "Good bye, brother." The words rang into his head over and over again. "Seiryu be with you." With that blessing, he left.

-

Shuin awoke with a start. _A dream. It was all just a memory._ he told himself.

He looked to the window. It was already dawn. He took his _sakkat_ and put it over his midnight hair. _Another day_

He tied his three swords onto his hips. Two of them on his left hip. The other measuring three shaku (90 cm), the other measuring two shaku (60 cm). He tied the other two shaku sword on his right hip. He turned to the door and made his leave.

He found Mangix cleaning the bar with two other Pandarens. _Does this one ever sleep?_ "Good morning."

"Ah! Shuin! You're awake already," the pandaren said with his jolly fat voice. "These are my friends. That's Bramblepaw, Pandaria's top Battlemaster. And that's Berun. A monk from Rune-Midgard."

Bramblepaw growled his "kind" greeting, while Berun smiled at him.

"Good morrow to you both," Shuin said, taking the _sakkat_ off his head and made a low bow. He straightened. "Well met. I'd just be going outside."

He opened the tavern door and left.

-

The blizzard raged through the ravaged lands of Northrend. Mercurial sat over a jagged icicle and seemed undisturbed by the chilly winds. He brooded over his past. He tossed a rock to the ice crevice, which clattered noisily as it went down the fissure until it was no more. "What is it, Leoric?"

"Abbadon summons you."

"Tell him I'll come."

"As you wish."

-

Mercurial walked his way to the bastardly Death Knight. Well, at least to him, Abbadon is bastardly. He wisely kept his thoughts to himself. He has, after all, the only mind among the Scourge the Lich King cannot read. "You called, Death Knight?"

"Mercurial. I need you inspect the village on the outskirts of Mt. Hyjal. Right where the enemy keeps the Dawn Tavern. I need you investigate the wanderer who happened to 'stumble' to the village."

"And this wanderer is the one who killed Crixalis?"

"Yes."

_The Daikyu._ "Very well then. I shall go."

"Go, Specter of Vengeance."

Mercurial spat at the snow and left.

-

Shuin bit on the green apple he bought and hewed thoughtfully. He watched the different races, dwarves, humans, gnomes, high elves, draenei, a handful of night elves and more.

The sun was already high up at the sky. He hoped this would be a good day. He felt someone coming. A handful of people. A satyr, an orc, a dwarf, and a high elf radiating dangerous power.

Shuin faced them, who were at his back. "Good morning guys."

"Hey, its ye!" the dwarf said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, ye! Somehwere..." the dwarf sighed. "Me durned head's geting old."

"At the tavern?"

"Yeah! At the tavern! One of ol' Mangix' customers!"

"Oh, so you were that dwarf who came after I left. Kardel Sharpeye."

Kardel blinked his surprise. He left, yet he knew it. He wondered if he even knew what they talked about. Kardel gave a pretend cough. "These are my friends. Hey, ye guys! Introduce yerselves to our guest!"

"Why don't you, Kardel?' the high elf asked.

"Because he already knows me, ye dolt!"

"Ok fine. Caladan Firestar. Well met, Shuin Duskblade."

"You too." Shuin replied with a smile.

"Yurnero, the Juggernaught," the orc said.

"Rikimaru." The satyr said.

"Good morrow to all of you," Shuin said to them.

"Rikimaru was the one who 'warned' us that you were coming." Caladan chimed in.

"I see. I felt something else their, apart from the archanathid."

Rikimaru suddenly remembered Crixalis dissolving into sand. "If you don't mind sir-"

"Don't call that please. I'm just Shuin."

"Fine with me. If you don't mid Shuin, how did Crixalis dissolve into sand?"

"Who?"

"The arachnathid you killed."

"Oh. It's a common Daikyu ability. It displays the level of their brilliance. When a daikyu kills someone, or something, the victim is turned into ash, dust, or sand. Sand being the highest level. I'm sorry if I sounded like bragging."

"Never mind that. Caladan and Kardel are more 'bragging' than that."

"HEY!" Caladan and Kardel said simultaneously.

"Its true," Yurnero remarked.

Caladan gave a "HAH!" while Kardel gave a "BAH!"

They laughed. _A high elf, with the stubbornness of a dwarf. Interesting._ Shuin thought.


	5. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

The sun started descending, the moon started ascending. Dusk.

More night elves were already out of their homes. Ashenvale was starting to get at least a bit noisier.

Shuin found himself back, sitting at the tavern bar. He looked at the young night elf sitting at the other side of the bar, speaking with other night elf girls. _Alassea._

With that, he suddenly remembered. _Why is lass' hair black? Night elves have either silver or midnight blue, but I've never heard of black._ He saw the Pandaren Brewmaster sitting on a corner. "Mangix," he called out.

The pandaren heard it, and came to Shuin. He yawned. "What is it?"

"Never mind. You're tired. Go get some sleep."

"No really. What is it?"

"Why is Alassea's hair black?"

"Ah, nice question there lad." He took a seat near Shuin. "You see, that girl belongs to a noble night elf family I have been friends with. This clan has a special ability, which is the ability to control mana. Manabending, as some call it. Anyways, back to the hair. The leader of the clan had a daughter. She was born with a disease that was supposed to kill her. The leader and his wife tearfully prayed to Elune to keep their daughter alive.

"A life given for a life taken. Elune took her mother, but the girl lived. With that, she grew to have black hair. She was not teased though. Some night elves even think it beautiful."

"While some humans see it as ordinary," Shuin replied.

"Aye."

Shuin took another look at Alassea. She was just beautiful. "I'd just go out and have some air."

"Go," Mangix said while wiping a glass clean. "Good luck on whatever you'll be doing," he added with a smile.

The daikyu smiled back and left

-

Mercurial watched as the Daikyu walked away to the tavern, right into the forest. _Shuin Duskblade._, he thought. _No, Suzaku. Suzaku Winterdawn._

With that thought, the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

-

Shuin sat on a jagged piece of rock at the center of the glade. He unsheathed his longest sword and examined it.

The silver blade glowed brightly under the radiant moon. _Akatsuki_. The _scithkha's_ blade was capable of absorbing moonlight, magnifying and reflecting it to a spot or spots intended by its wielder. It was sentient, dangerous sword. Its curved blade was cruelly sharp, too sharp, even for a _scithkha_. He wiped it clean of dust and sheathed it.

"Beautiful sword," a voice behind him said.

_This one's good_. Shuin didn't feel his presence before he spoke. "What do you want?"

"A request for a duel. Surely, you'd accept my request?"

"Fine. As you wish," Shuin replied without turning to face his opponent.

-

Mercurial smiled. _Good._

The two drew their weapons in a blur, as though they just appeared in their hands.

Mercurial dashed to Shuin's back, and slashed with his longsword. He smirked. The Daikyu wasn't there anymore.

The Daikyu leaped backwards before being hit by the Specter's attack, ending up on his opponent's back. He slashed the shadow with his right hand's _scithkha_, Murakumo. _Done._

Though his attack struck home, Mercurial suddenly dissipated into glowing purple dust. _What?_ The glowing dust attacked him, tearing into him some minor wounds. The Specter reappeared at his back, and struck with his dagger.

Shuin anticipated the backstab, and intercepted the attack. He was able to block it. Both of them vanished when their weapons touched each other, after holding a second-long deathlock.

Sparks of their weapons clashing flew everywhere, the streaks of light following the clashing swords seemed like a million crescent moons low in the ground.

They reappeared in a deathlock, staring at each other's eyes. Shuin's crimson eyes bore into the glowing lavender eyes of Mercurial. Inside, he only saw vengeance. Only vengeance. Yet beneath those eyes, there appeared to be something else. Loneliness?

Both were a midnight blur when they separated and clashed again. The fight was lightning fast, that anyone who was watching would be watching with their mouths agape.

They clashed repeatedly. Sparks, streaks of light, and blood flew everywhere in their location. Both struck each other relentlessly, their mana flowing everywhere unheeded.

-

Alassea felt a strong mana surge. At first, she paid it no heed, but it was too strong. "Mangix?" She looked around the empty tavern and found the old Pandaren sound asleep on his chair. _Asleep, I see. Oh well, I figured that out_ The night elf sighed with a smile and left.

She went outside the Dawn Tavern and concentrated. The strong surges of mana come from the north. She also recognized one of the mana flows. _Shuin?_

The night elf walked to where the mana flows from, wondering.

-

Shuin swung his left-hand _scithkha_, Kusanagi, in a wide arc. The Specter intercepted and blocked the strike, and made his counter-strike, which was swatted away by the Daikyu.

The Daikyu swung another slash at Mercurial, which would have lopped the Specter's head off, if the attack was not swatted away.

Both went on, striking at each other, then suddenly vanishing, appearing again to deal with each other a flurry of attacks.

Both attacked at every opening they could see, but was blocked by each other's blades.

They concentrated their strength on a blow, and struck at each other simultaneously, resulting into a deathlock. "You really don't remember me, do you? _Suzaku?_" Mercurial asked, his glowing lavender eyes gleaming.

"What are you talking about?" Both released their deathlock and leaped away from each other.

The shadows surrounding the Specter began to dissipate, revealing a Daikyu with a black desert cape. Mercurial's lavender eyes gave way to _silver eyes_. "You really don't remember? Brother?"

Shuin's eyes widened. _Byakko?_

Byakko seemed to be able to register the surprise in his brother's face. "Yes, that's it. Its me, Byakko. Byakko Winterdawn."

The shadows of the Specter of Vengeance enveloped the silver-eyed Daikyu again. "Mercurial. What did you do to him?" Shuin asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Both of them were bleeding, due to excessive wounds they suffered from their duel. "Lets consider this a draw. Or if not, maybe unfinished. Someone has come to interrupt our duel," Mercurial said to the Daikyu. "Farewell, brother."

"Wait," Shuin tried to say, but the Specter has already disappeared. _Damn_. The Daikyu's eyesight became blurry, he felt himself falling. Before closing his eyes, he saw something. _Night elf_. He closed his eyes.


	6. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter V

CHAPTER V

"Dammit, Merurial," the revenant said when the Specter finally came to Northrend. "You weren't supposed to fight him. Are you really that stupid?"

Mercurial spat at the insult. "Shut the hell up, Razor. Remember that you're a revenant. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Razor felt his anger well up inside him. "You were given orders, you didn't follow them! You were supposed to investigate, not duel!" the revenant spat out.

"I'm not part of the Scourge like you are, you damned revenant. I don't care about a single order from that bloody Lich King."

Without warning, Razor lifted his mace and shot a crimson lightning bolt at the Specter.

But Mercurial didn't need to be warned. He knew the revenant all too well. He dodged the attack and drew his swords in a flash.

Razor attacked again, but was dodged by Mercurial. The Specter dashed to him and swung his longsword, which was blocked by the revenant's kite shield. "I'm no stranger to melee, Mercurial," Razor mockingly said to the shadow.

Mercurial scoffed. "Like I don't know that? Is that what you thought?" The Specter vanished and appeared a distance away from Razor. "Dumbass." He threw his Spectral Dagger at Razor, the shadows following the flying dagger.

Razor struck the dagger flung at him with his mace, the blade flying and piercing into snow. The revenant turned to look where the Specter went. He didn't need to wonder though. The wickedly sharp blade of Mercurial's longsword, _Kuchin_, cut through his elbow, his mace arm falling off.

Since he's a revenant, he didn't bleed (there was actually nothing in it), but it was enough to make him wince in pain. _Kuchin's_ blade tore through the winter winds to his throat, the only way to kill a revenant.

Before _Kuchin_ ever touched the revenant's neck, it was blocked by an icy blue sword. _Frostmourne? Damn you, Abbadon._ The icy sword turned _Kuchin's_ blade away from Razor.

Mercurial spat and left. _To the Nine Hells with you, Abbadon,_ he cursed in his mind.

As the Specter left, Abbadon turned to face the shaken revenant. "Ignore him. Next time, I wouldn't be able to save your pitiful skin, revenant," he warned Razor. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently."

"Good."

-

Shuin's head ached. He felt dizzy. _Where am I?_

The Daikyu snapped his eyes open, seeing Alassea's face. Cheeks darkening, the young night elf gasped. "Uh… you're awake. That's good."

Shuin found himself blushing. "Uhmmm.. What happened?"

"I brought you here when I saw you collapse at the glade."

_Oh yeah, right. Mercurial. Byakko._ The loneliness became obvious in his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry! Was it something I said?" Alassea asked, suddenly worried.

"Uh, no. Its nothing. How are you?"

"F-fine." Alassea replied. "How about you?"

"Shouldn't it be you knowing that?"

"Oh, yeah, right." She smiled and giggled. "You're all right. I have a few skills in healing."

"Hmmm… That's good."

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Got some things to do." She smiled at him and left.

"Uh, yeah," Shuin replied, even though she wasn't there anymore.

-

Shuin felt good enough to go to the tavern. He strapped his swords and left.

As he went to the tavern bar, Mangix called out to him. "Ah! So you're awake now lad! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Shuin replied to the Pandaren. "How about you? Got some sleep lately?"

Mangix chuckled. "Sure. So you noticed, eh?"

Shuin chuckeld back softly and looked at Alassea, who was sitting at a corner, head down.

"Hey," Mangix whispered to him softly. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"About Alassea." He chuckled a bit and continued. "She has a crush on you."

Shuin felt himself blushing. He heard Mangix laugh and walk away.

"Uhmm.. Shuin?" the Daikyu heard Alassea speak behind him. His blushing controlled, he turned to face her.

"Uh, yeah?"

Alassea's cheeks darkened. "Well, I uhmm.. Do you have some spare time later?"

"I always do, actually."

"Do you mind we go on a date?" she asked shyly.

Shuin could feel the jolly Brewmaster smiling behind him. "Why of course, lass! No way Shuin can refuse!" Mangix suddenly said, startling the Daikyu. He slapped him on the back. "Right, Shuin?"

"Uh, yeah." Shuin felt himself blushing again. He mentally sighed. "Sure."

"Great! Meet me outside this tavern tonight," Alassea said joyfully, that soft smile never leaving her lips when she left.

The Daikyu turned to face the Pandaren. "Damn you Mangix," he threw at the Brewmaster who just laughed out loud.

"Well, good luck there lad," Mangix replied to the words threw at him.

Shuin sighed and smiled. _Might as well go along with it,_ he thought.

-

_Night, at last,_ Alassea thought dreamily as she wound her way to the Dawn Tavern. Shuin wasn't out yet, so she decided to wait at the fountain near the tavern.

"Mind if I sit with you?" a seemingly young voice behind her asked.

She turned to see who is it. "Oh, Fainte!" She gestured to her side. "Sure, why not?"

The young historian sat at her side. "So, how are you doing today?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, and her eyebrows rose. "And how's you and your crush doing? Hmmm?" she asked with the sly look on her face.

Alassea's cheeks slightly darkened. "Well, uh, we're going on a date tonight," she said to the historian.

Fainte's face changed. "What? Really? Well, good luck then!"

The young night elf smiled softly at her. "Oh, here he comes."

Shuin came out of the tavern door. He still wore his usual clothes, his _sakkat_ on his back, his mantle and cloak still there. None of it matters anyway. His appearance, though, drew a gasp from Fainte's mouth. "Alassea, he's a Daikyu!" she said smiling.

Alassea smiled back, having no words to say. She waved Fainte goodbye and left.

-

Shuin felt nervous. He bit down a sweetened green apple (a Daikyu's favorite), staring at Alassea, who was eating _ramen_ with her chopsticks.

"So, Shuin. What do you like to do?" the night elf suddenly asked, startling the Daikyu.

"Actually, pretty nothing. Wandering maybe?"

"So, why do you travel so much?"

Shuin shifted uncomfortably. He'd never felt so vulnerable. At least for the second time. "I don't really know." He finally answered to the night elf's question.

"You're a Daikyu, right?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know? Mangix?"

"No, a friend historian named Fainte," she said with a smile. _He must be too shy, I guess._ "Come with me. I'll take you my favorite place in this town."

"Uh, sure," the Daikyu managed to say before he stood up and followed her.

"Its going to be great," she said to him with a smile.

-

_Abbadon_.

"Yes, my lord?" the Death Knight asked, kneeling to the Frozen Throne.

_The time has come._

Abbadon grinned. _At last. Time to annihilate the Sentinel and there World Tree._

_In seven days, my Death Knight, bring an army to destroy the village where the Dawn Tavern is!_

"What of the Daikyu, my lord?"

_Dispose if him. He can't do anything to help us in our victory. He may even cause us much trouble._

"Why's that, my lord?"

_I sense great power in him, a power too great_

-

Alassea lead Shuin to a forest of cherry blossoms. The sight itself was beautiful enough, but the night elf didn't seem happy. "They're supposed to glow at night!" she said, seeming sad.

She looked down, eyes failing to mask her loneliness.

Shuin seemed to be able to see her sadness. "Close your eyes," he ordered her. Alassea followed with a smile, expecting a nice surprise. "And no peeking." The Daikyu added.

The Daikyu had seen these kinds of trees before. _Hakuteiken-zakura_, what the trees were called. They were much like cherry blossoms, but in some way, different under the moonlight. The leaves and trunk glow when Elune's light touches them.

Shuin looked up at the sky. _Thts why. Its kinda cloudy._ He unsheathed _Akatsuki_, a _scithkha_ with the ability to reflect the tiniest bit of moonlight and magnify it up to thousand times on allocation directed by its wielder, who was Shuin.

The Daikyu bore the sentient _scithkha's_ hilt on the soft ground, so that the blade stood up to absorb the remaining moonlight. He directed the slightly magnified light to everywhere around the sword, so that the cherry blossoms glowed. The result was beautiful. The trees glowed a light blue, and the blossoms falling glowed vibrantly, there radiance reflecting those of the moon.

"You can open them now," Shuin said to Alassea, grinning.

The night elf did as she was told. When she snapped her eyes open, she marveled at the sight before her (or around her). "Wow…" It seems she had no words to describe it.

Shuin walked and stood beside her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Alassea smiled, a smile that haunted Shuin each time she directs it to him. "Oh, Shuin, its so beautiful." She held the Daikyu's hand, causing him to blush. "I can't find the right words to describe it," she said as she looked at the blushing Daikyu in the eye.

Shuin shifted uneasily. He couldn't control his blushing. He felt the light-skinned night elf's soft lips touch his, the kiss making him feel comfortable. He kissed back, but recoiled. _No._

"What's wrong?" Alassea asked, seemingly worried about the Daikyu.

"I'm sorry." Shuin turned and walked away. "I have to go."

Alassea didn't reply. _Something's bothering him,_ she thought, though she decided to give him the privacy he needs.

Shuin took his sword along the way, dispelling the light and sheathing his sword. The night elf left in the darkness, watched as the Daikyu walked away.


	7. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI

The rain started falling on the injured Suzaku. "Depressing, isn't it?" the elven girl said beside him, as she watched the drops of water fall on the bloodstained grass. Suzaku's blood. "Hey."

Suzaku opened his eyes to look at her. The elf had jet black hair, and wore a white _kimono_, "What is it, Kaiyenne?" he asked rather gently, despite his ruptured heart.

Kaiyenne looked at the Daikyu's eyes, his head lying on her lap. "I'll heal you. I can do it. But by doing so, I pay some of my life force." She looked back at the rain. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Even if I die, I'm happy if you live."

The Daikyu clasped the elf's hands. "Don't do it. Please."

She kissed the Daikyu's hands. "I love you, Suzaku. I won't let you die."

"Nor will I to you." Suzaku looked up at the sky. "I'm near death, my love. If you try, you'll end up with Seiryu."

"I don't care. I told you it doesn't matter anymore, as long as you live."

"No, Kaiyenne. Being here with you is what's really important right now and I don't want to lose anything else." He looked back at the elf's eyes. Silent tears started rolling down his cheek, unheeded. "Please, don't."

"No, Suzaku!" She faced the Daikyu, tears streaming down her eyes. "I won't let you die! If you love me, allow me to! Without you, I'd rather die and join you with Seiryu!"

Suzaku looked away, not finding the words to reply with. He closed his eyes and started to rest. A bright glow of light from the elf's hands surrounded him, its warmth healing his ruptured heart. The Daikyu opened his eyes once again, and found it easier to breath once more. Though his whole body felt better, his heart seemed like it was still ruptured, upon seeing the elf's body lying near him, smiling.

Silent streams of tears flowed dwon the Daikyu's cheeks, mourning for the loss of Kaiyenne. _I promise you, Kaiyenne. I won't die in vain._ He lifted the corpse and left, the rain still dripping unto them.

-

_Another memory._

-

The tenday in which Shuin was supposed to stay in the village has passed. So many things had happened. He went with Caladan and Kardel's hunting games, sparred with the Juggernaught, foraged apples for Mangix, and much more. _This may have been the best place I ever visited._ He packed his things and went to the tavern door. He waved his goodbye to his friends and made his leave.

-

_Next destination? Winterspring maybe?_ Shuin thought as he walked through the lush forests of Ashenvale. He stopped his walking. Something, or some things, have been following him. A black figure with wings screeched and attacked him.

Shuin dodged out of the way, the creature's claws missing him by an inch. _Revenant!_ A ghoul attacked him from behind, its razor claws seeking to tear through the Daikyu's deathly pale skin. His hands a blur, he snatched _Akatsuki_ from its sheathe and cleaved the attacking ghoul in half, dissolving it into sand. He sheathed his sword to observe his adversaries.

More ghouls came from around him, the pitch-black revenants rising from the ground. Shuin sighed. _Another battle. I hoped to avoid this._ He untied _Akatuski's_ scabbard. "Come," he taunted the Scourge minions

And come they did. They all started to attack at ones, their claws threatening to rip the Daikyu apart. The wings of the revenants' beated, the ghouls' mouths drooled. Shuin smirked. _Now!_

He hit the nearest two, a revenant and a ghoul with his _scithkha's_ scabbard, hurtling them to a fairly long distance. Two other revenants attacked him at his back. Lightning fast, he unsheathed the _scithkha_ and slashed at them, the curved edge of the sword tearing through the both of them with ease. They hit the trees, dissolving into sand when they thudded onto one.

Shuin had sheathed his sword again, and released it again to cleave three attacking ghouls, turning them into sand, too. A skeleton soldier out of nowhere jumped and attacked him at the front, only to be cut like his allies. The Daikyu put _Akatsuki_ back at its scabbard.

He attacked the spear-wielding skeleton with the scabbard, making it flinch, then made an upward cut, cutting the spear. He quickly switched the attacked to a horizontal slash, cleaving the undead, and the revenant beside it.

_Only seven left._ He faced seven undead preparing to attack him. Shuin smirked and vanished. He reappeared at the back of his opponents, _Akatsuki_ glinting with black blood on its platinum-white blade. Revenants, skeleton, and ghouls fell apart when the Daikyu sheathed the _scithkha_ once more. _Done._

The wind blew away the remains of the undead. Shuin tied _Akatsuki's_ scabbard back to his waist. _The Scourge. They're planning an attack. It's the only reason I can think of why they were here._ He faced the direction of where he came from. _Better tell them._

He started running back.

-

Caladan looked down at his dwarven friend. "So Kardel, do you think we should follow Shuin?"

"Nah, no need to. The Daikyu can take care of himself," the dwarf replied, wondering about the question the elf asked. "Why'd ye ask?"

"The adventure, friend."

"He's a wanderer. Them wanderer's love adventures. But they prefer doing them alone."

The high elf sighed. "OK, fine." He turned to see a Daikyu running to them. "Oh look, its Shuin!"

"Don' you trick me, elf. He ain't coming back after minutes!"

Caladan twisted the dwarf's head for him to see. "Now, am I still playing tricks?"

"Whaddya been coming back for? Forgot something?"

"No. Call Malfurion," Shuin replied to the question.

"What is it, Shuin?" the night elf druid asked from his back. He had teleported to his back.

"Oh, there you are," Shuin said as he faced the arch druid. "Undead in the forests."

"Undead?! Good timing! In need of something to test me bullets with!" The dwarf laughed aloud excitedly. Caladan made no comment, but the excitement was obvious in his eyes too.

"And I believe they'll be attacking this village. They're heading south into this direction," Shuin said.

"I see." Malfurion turned to Kardel and Caladan. "Tell the others to prepare defenses here. Not all of them, of course."

"Wait. I have a plan," the Daikyu interrupted. "Its just simple, really." He took a stick from the ground and started drawing on the soil. "Some of them will have to stand ground on the front of the village. The others stay outside the village, in the trees or somewhere. An invisibility spell will help a lot."

Caladan seemed to be able to get it. "And then, when they have pushed a little farther, the hiding reinforcements will come at their backs, cornering them!"

"Correct."

Kardel was able to get it well enough, but he was a bit troubled. "Well, what o' the hiding thingy? What o' the invisibility thing?"

"Mirana and Rooftrellen will be able to take care of that, Kardel," Malfurion chimed in. "Simple, yet effective, Shuin Duskblade. We will try it," he said to the Daikyu with a smile.

Shuin smiled at him "A honor."

-

Malfurion teleported to where Fainte was. "Furi-chan!" The historian smiled at him, to which the arch druid smiled back. "Fainte, where is your uncle?"

"I'm right here, Furion," Davion said from Malfurion's back.

"Hello, uncle!" Fainte chimed in.

"Davion, the Scourge will be attacking. We must get prepared. I'll show you the strategy." Malfurion took a parchment and a quill, and started scratching on it. After it was done, he looked at Davion, who was able to comprehend it. "Well?"

"Fine enough," Davion commented on the strategy.

"I want you on the frontlines. You'll be able to hold them."

"Can I come?" Fainte asked suddenly.

"No, lass. It will be dangerous-"

"Come, Fainte. Its only natural for a historian to take risks, Furion," Davion smiled at the night elf. Fainte gave a squeal of joy and climed on the Dragon Knight's back.

"OK, you win. We'll be going." Malfurion prepared another spell of teleportation, and after a while, they disappeared.

-

"I thought you left, Shuin," a feminine voice called out from the back of the Daikyu.

_Alassea_. He turned to face her and received a hug. "Scourge are attacking," he said, trying to keep his blushing under control.

The night elf lifted her head to look at him, and nodded. "I can help," she said with a smile.

Shuin nodded back at her. "Maybe you can be with the hiding reinforcements."

"Sure." She left him and went to Fainte, who just came with Malfurion and Davion.

"They'll be attacking at dusk, so we all better be prepared," Shuin reminded the arch druid. "I'll be with the hiding reinforcements."

"OK, Shuin." He nodded at them. Davion went with the front force, and Shuin went into hiding. "Elune be with us this day."

-

The sun started to descend, and Elune's light shone over the forests of Ashenvale. _Sorry, Elune. But tonight, you may witness a bloody a conflict in your lovely forest,_ Shuin thought. It was dusk.

He smelt the stench of undead come nearer. He jumped through the trees to see them.

The Daikyu saw them marching through the forests, ghouls, revenants, skeletons, necromancers, abominations, and a lot more. He saw a skeletal archer with a flaming head running near a sprinting skeletal mage. A wyvern, who seemed to be made of dust. A Lycan, with two wolves running beside him. A spider. A Nerubian with a spiked carapace. And two Nagas, one female, one male.

_Clinkz, the Bone Fletcher. Pugna, the Oblivion. Visage, the Necro'lic. Banehallow, the Lycanthrope. Black Arachnia, the Broodmother. Anub'Arak, the Nerubian Assassin. Medusa, the Gorgon. And Slardar, the Slithereen Guard._ Shuin shook his head. _This is going to be hard._

The Draenei, Gondar, came beside him. He signaled that Shuin should returned. He also signaled that he will collect lots of bounties today, and winked. The Daikyu grinned at him, and left.

_Davion, the Dragon Knight. Gondar, the Bounty Hunter. Rooftrellen, the Treant Protector. Mirana Nightshade, a Priestess of the Moon. Malfurion Stormrage, the Arch Druid. Kardel Sharpeye, the Dwarven Sniper. Caladan Firestar, the Avatar of Flames. And me._ He looked at his back, where the Scourge were. _Sorry, Elune. It will be truly bloody._


	8. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter VII

CHAPTER VII

The stench of the undead came closer and closer. Caladan hated it. "Damn, them. I wonder what they'll smell like when they're fried?"

"Better than rotten meat, I suppose." Kardel hopped again, the hundredth time, due to excitement. "I'm getting impatient! Them rotting corpses are takin' forever!"

Caladan sighed. "Well, there's nothing you can do, so just wait."

The sound of many hungry ghouls greeted them, making Kardel hop one last time before blasting one ghoul's head. "At last! Ye'll came! Happy New Year!" The dwarf raised his rifle, and fired at the top of the enemy force. The flying shrapnel scattered into many pellets. Which exploded upon contact. Blood flew everywhere from where they exploded. "Hell, yeah!" Kardel shouted.

Before the Scourge can recoil from the devastating attack, Caladan's flames incinerated many of them. The elf smiled and prepared to blast them again, the Dwarven Sniper firing at his side.

Davion motioned for the archers to release their arrows at the undead horde. The volley of arrows became more destructive with Caladan's fire attacks and Kardel's bullets. "I can't believe this was easier than I thought it will be," the elf said to himself. "And I hate it." He blasted another group of undead.

Before the flames hit, a giant male Naga thumped his tale on soil, from which blue waves of water spurted out. The flames were supposed to decimate them, but the splashing water blocked the fire. Upon seeing this, Caladan smiled. _Slardar, the Slithereen Guard._

Beside him, he heard Davion shout "Charge!" The elf stopped casting his spells and summoned two blades made of flames. _Incinerate mine enemies, Ryujin Jakka._

The Scourge charged headlong at them with unrelenting fervor, their ferocity unmatched by the enemies that they were attacking.

The Sentinel attacked back at them with unmatched courage.

-

The Lycan grinned ferally as he tore the head of a footman from his shoulders. His wolf companions showed no less brutality, biting and clawing at the Sentinel, using their invisibility to their advantage. His grin became wider when he saw one of the Sentinel generals.

The armored knight was coated in blood, most of his enemies, his zweihander tearing through nearby ghouls and skeleton soldiers. _A challenge, I hope,_ he thought as he strode towards Davion.

With a howl issuing from his lips, he suddenly swiped his claw at the armored form, which Davion saw and dodged by a hair's breadth. The dragonkin retaliated with a quick vertical upward which would have cut the Lycan in half if he wasn't able to dodge it.

Davion quickly shifted his vertical attack to a downward slash, cutting one of Banehallow's wolves, With surprising speed, the Dragon Knight switched to a horizontal cut, cleaving the other wolf in half. "Your dogs smell," he whispered with a scowl.

Banehallow smirked at the insult and suddenly attacked the dragonkin with a swipe of his claws. He punched the Dragon Knight in the face with his left hand, the helmet hurtling away. The attack pushed Davion in a fairly long distance. The Lycan went on all fours, and dashed at his opponent, morphing into his true form all the while.

The Lycan grew purple fur. His claws sharpened even more, his feet and hands turning into paws. His snout grew longer, his ears became triangular, his teeth ready to become the bane of the knight.

Davion stood his ground and met the attack with a swipe of his sword, which was caught by the Lycan's teeth. Both grunted as they tried to push each other while locking with each other's weapons.

The dragonkin had enough. He cast a minor fire spell, a simple one, though it had the strength of a dragon's breath in it. Even so, Banehallow was not harmed by it much, but it was enough to startle the wolf. Davion made a vertical downward slash cleaving the Lycan in half.

The Dragon Knight looked at the trees then at the forces standing their ground. _Hurry, we're being overwhelmed._

-

Gondar signaled to Shuin if he should give the command for the hiding forces to attack. The Daikyu thought for a moment. Caladan and Kardel had eliminated at least half of the enemy force, but the Scourge still overwhelmed them.

Hoping what he saw was the rest of the attacking undead, he nodded to the Draenei. Gondar motioned for them to attack.

Shadowmelded archers and huntresses attacked the Scourge. Mirana's invisibility spell  
was cancelled, the cloaked reinforcements taking on the Scourge by surprise. Rooftrellen followed, the forces he cloaked attacking the vile undead.

Gondar went away, to search for bounties. Shuin rushed away from hiding and quickly chopped up undead wherever he could find them.

-

The Draenei slashed at an unsuspecting necromancer, killing it instantly. Before the others took notice of him, he had vanished. He slit another oblivious necromancer's neck, and vanished once more into thin air.

He felt something, or _someone_, at his back. _At last, money has come._ He turned and slashed, hitting a hard bladed carapace. Gondar smirked. _Heh, the Nerubian Assassin._

The attack didn't affect the Nerubian much and it counter-attacked with a swipe of its claw. Gondar knew that he wouldn't be able to use his swords to block the attack, and so leapt over the pincers.

Anub'Arak vanished before finishing the attack. _Impressive. Despite his bulk, he's one of the stealthiest of all assassins._ Gondar twirled before a pair of sharp claws hit his back, dodging death himself. The Nerubian slammed his massive pincers on the ground, spiked tendrils coming out from it. Before they hit their mark, though, the Draenei had vanished.

Gondar unsheathed Sange and Yasha. At the hands of a beginner, these swords were deadly enough. At the hands of an expert, they were like weapons of Death himself. He leapt towards one of the blades sticking out the carapace of the Nerubian. _No matter the defense, there is still a weak point. Guide me, Sange._ He attacked the insect-humanoid, the mystical sword magically finding its way through the Nerubian's adamantine shells. The Draenei leapt away from him.

Anub'Arak winced in pain, and brought up its claws. It slashed at the air, making Gondar think for a minute, until a green bolt of lightning hit him, destroying his mana and hurtling him through the air.

He was able to land on his feet, but when he looked up, the Nerubian had disappeared. _Damn._ He spat on the ground. _I can't believe I lost a bounty._

-

The sprinting skeleton was once an elf archer, now a revenant with a flaming head and flaming arrows. Running invisibly, Clinkz rushed quickly to Mirana Nightshade.

Oblivious to the danger near her, the night elf kept shooting her Elune-lit arrows at the enemy. The undead elf grinned at this, and prepares to fire. The arrow flared, taking off his invisibility. Mirana turned to look, but was too late.

Clinkz fired a volley of arrows at the unfortunate priestess, his flaming projectiles flaring through the air with unrelenting speed. They hit the night elf, the arrows jutting from different parts of her body.

Before anyone took notice of it, the revenant had disappeared.

-

The giant male Naga slithered quickly to the towering tree slapping at his forces hard. _You're such a nuisance_. Slardar raised his trident, and bright unharming flames, faerie fire, surrounded Rooftrellen. But this faerie fire was different, in a way that it strips the target of a large quantity of defense, making the Naga even more destructive to anyone.

Slardar increased his speed as he rushed toward the lumbering flaming tree. Just when he got near, he thumped his tail on the ground, waves of water splashing from the soil. The attck did minor harm to Rooftrellen, but it startled and stunned him, giving the Naga a bonus attack on the Treant Protector's hard bark.

The Slithereen Guard attacked the giant treant quickly, before the tree could recoil. When Rooftrellen finally regained consciousness, he summoned roots from the ground, hold the giant Naga for him.

_Not good,_ Slardar thought as he tried to get away from the strangling roots. Rooftrellen slapped him, a blow that would have hurtled him far away, if not for the roots. _Damn!_ Unfrotunately for the Treant Protector, the Naga was tough, tougher than anything he had fought.

When the roots subsided, Rooftrellen punched the Naga, pushing him away to a far distance. His lips bleeding, Slardar smirked and rushed again at the giant tree, repeating the same process he used before. He slashed with his trident multiple times, the Treant Protector's bark torn away.

Rooftrellen winced. He wouldn't be able to defeat this one. The faerie fire enveloping him disappeared, and then he too disappeared into the trees.

"Hmp."_A fine enough battle, I think._ He took out a flask with clear mystical water, and drank it. Slardar felt his wounds heal and his vigor regained. When he emptied the flask, he threw it away. He felt renewed, as though he hasn't been in battle yet.

Slardar saw an elf with crimson robes and two flaming swords rush at him. He grinned and met the challenge.

Caladan brought his swords up, and came with a furious whirl, slashing at every angle. The Naga brought up his trident to block, but was still wounded by several slashes, the pain the swords brought burning inside him.  
The elf smirked. Accepting the grievous wounds, Slardar brought down his tail to the ground, once more bringing up waves of water. Caladan twirled with strong flames following his move, blocking the water, and evaporating it in the process.

The Avatar of Flames whirled his swords again, now blazing with renewed fervor. Slardar stared with awe at the flaming tornado before him, the fires matching the speed of their master. Once more, he was hit, but this time more fatally. "Heh… You're good," he complimented the elf, not a single piece of sarcasm staining his words. Only pure admiration.

Caladan grinned and accepted the compliment. "Hey, you weren't half-bad."

Slardar smirked and chuckled. "It was an honor to fight you," he managed to say befor disintegrating into ash, one of Caladan's sword, _Ryujin Jakka's_, mysterious magicks.

"Thank you." The wind blew the ash away. With it, the stink of rotting and burning undead, came into his nose. Caladan sighed. "Damned Scourge," he whispered.

-

A master in her clan's art, Alassea materialized her mana to solid spheres, which floated over her head, offering magical resistance. She looked around, and saw a skeleton running to her. She directed one of the spheres to strike at the undead warrior, the solidified mana going through the skeleton's head, and decimating everybody at its back.

Another skeleton, this one a mage, rushed in to meet her. The undead mage wore blue robes, and had a staff, its tip glowing with greenish light.

Alassea threw another of her spheres at Pugna, hitting it squarely in its chest, pushing it in a short distance. The Oblivion winced a bit, and retaliated with an attack of his own. His staff grew brighter and he fired a magical projectile, a greenish ball of flame, at the night elf.

One of the mana beads moved to receive the attack, absorbing the mana that made it up, rendering the attack useless. Alassea whirled and threw the same sphere at Pugna, with more force because of the energy it absorbed, and the energy the young night elf used to throw it.

It hit Pugna again, hurtling the skeleton to a farther distance than before. The skeleton grimaced and stood up. "Die!" it cried, the tip of its staff now glowing red. Pugna directed it at her, casting a spell the mana beads weren't able to block, a spell that banished Alassea to the ethereal realm.

The tip of Pugna's staff glowed even brighter. The skeletal mage directed it again at the young night elf. The staff's tip crackling with mana, it fired a red bolt of energy at Alassea.

The beads intercepted and blocked the Dagon's blast, and where shattered by the spell's immense energy, its power strengthened by its target's being in the ethereal realm. The blast didn't harm Alassea, but it destroyed her mana beads, a dangerous thing.

Alassea scowled, while Pugna grinned and put on a ward from the ethereal realm. The skeleton wagged its finger. "No casting now, kid!" The skeletal mage cast another ethereal spell, the Nether Blast, which exploded from the ground, hitting the night elf.

Bleeding, Alassea smirked as she rose. "Good bye, foul undead."

Before Pugna realized it, he had no mana left. Alassea's mana bending abilities had caused a breakdown on his mana system. The night elf's hand glowed blue as she casted a spell, ignoring the mana flare of the Nether Ward. A sphere of light formed, which Alassea threw at the skeletal mage.

The damage caused by the attack was immense. Its effectiveness in destroying its caster's enemy was based on the size of the void it's target's mana pool. Since Pugna has no mana left, the spell incinerated him, and the skeletal mage lived up to its title. Oblivion.

Alassea collapsed, but didn't hit the ground, thanks to the gentle white hands that lifted her. "Hang in there, Alassea," came the soft and gentle voice.

-

Seeing their inevitable defeat, Visage telepathically ordered a retreat. Clinkz, upon hearing this, vanished from firing volley after volley of arrows at his enemies. Anub'Arak materialized near him, and the Black Arachnia came to them.

"Get us out of here, Gorgon," Visage ordered. He noted the smug expressions of Clinkz. "By orders of the Lich King."

"Sheer bluff," Clinkz scowled. "No wonder we lost."

"Aye." _It was only for the entertainment of the Lich King_

Gorgon pulled out a Town Scroll Portal, transporting the four of them back to Northrend, leaving the remaining undead to die.

-

Shuin slashed the remaining ghoul with _Akatsuki_, the black blood staining the white blade of the sword. Kardel blasted a flying revenant in the air.

The stench of undead filled everyone's noses; the blood of comrades spilled everywhere. The Sentinel proceeded to clean up the mess of the battle. Lucky for them, they only lost one general, Mirana Nightshade. Still, it was a sour loss.

_Damn you, Lich King._


	9. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter VIII

CHAPTER VIII

Skurai sat on the tree stump. The night elf was handsome, his dark green hair hanging on his back. Two spears dangled on his back, just near the waist. And like the rest of his clan, can manipulate the life forces.

He had heard about the fight with the Scourge, but wasn't able to go, since his father, the leader of his clan, prevented him. For his safety? _Hmph. Not likely. How would I be safe without knowing about the world?_ With this thought, he rose and left.

_Maybe I'll pay Alassea a visit._

-

Alassea groaned as she woke up and rose. "What happened?" she asked herself. The night elf looked around her. Only now did she notice that she was alone. Taking solitude as an advantage to think more clearly, she sat up.

_Oh yeah, right. I was fighting. Fighting undead._ The night elf sighed and lifted her hand up, to create a sphere made of mana. Though she felt no pity for killing the undead, she felt pity for the souls that once inhabited the empty, mindless bodies serving the Lich King.

"You're awake," a voice said near her. Alassea turned to look at the figure. A night elf, with long dark green hair.

"Skurai?" she said, remembering the son of her father's enemy. "Were you the one who brought me here?" she asked. Though their clans were enemies, Skurai was a friend of hers; a friend she hopes can be trusted.

The male night elf had hidden his feelings for her, feelings exceeding those of friendship. "Erm… No," he replied to her question. "Were you injured when you fought?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Alassea smiled at him. "How about you?" She paused for a heartbeat, and asked another question. "And who brought me here, if you mind telling me?"

"I'm good. No problems." _Really?_ After half a dozen heartbeats, "Someone named Shuin brought you here," he finally said.

Alassea, half-aware of Skurai's feelings for her, turned her face from him, to hide a smile, which would have made him jealous. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Thanks, though."

Skurai gave her a smile, a smile that embedded itself in Alassea's head. "Well, thank Elune you're safe."

Alassea nodded, and Skurai left, leaving her with solitude again. Sitting on the bed, the night elf stared at herself through the mirror in front of her. _I'm sorry, Skurai._ Feeling all well, she stood up and left after a long moment. _I'm afraid its Shuin who's inside my heart._

-

Patting the drake on its neck, Darkterror made his leave. Belonging to some unknown race, he wore a black cloak complete with a black hood, shading his empty face. Under the cloak, he wore plate mail. His longsword hung from his waist, sheathed.

The Faceless Void walked through the snow, his boots barely making noise. Darkterror stopped. "My friend Mercurial. How are you?"

Mercurial smirked, expecting this to happen. Darkterror was always sharp. He was the only one the Specter was able to give respect to in the Scourge. "I'm fine, Dark-sama," he replied to the question asked. Like anyone would, he had wondered what was under that cloak, and his hood. _Nothing. He has no face. No body. That's why he's called the Faceless Void, right?_

Even though lacking a face, Mercurial could guess that the Faceless Void was smiling, if he had a face. "Good." Darkterror faced the drake he was with. "Wonderful creature, is he not?"

Mercurial looked at the drake. _Viper, the Nether Drake._ The wyrm was a black dragon, kin to Neltharion. But despite being a dragon, it looked more like a snake with wings, and had an ethereal look to it. A drake tamed by the Lich King himself, Viper is a fierce, acid-spitting beast whose speed and agility surprises the most hardened of warriors. The drake was presented to the Faceless Void as a gift. Extremely poisonous, even the Venomancer envies the Netherdrake. "Yeah, it is," he remarked, the freezing winds biting down on him.

-

_So the Scourge has declared war, eh?_ Durandal thought as he walked trough the forest, his sword dangling at his side. A dragonkin, he was able to transform into the dragon known as Kaiser.

A black dragon, with a few golden scales, indicating he was quarter bronze. Durandal wore a dark green scarf, and had brown hair. His eyes were a deep brown.

_Of all things in the world, I despise fighting the most._ The dragonkin slumped onto the next tree he came by, and brooded. _Be careful with this war, my brother Davion. You chose to join the Sentinels, a path with less bloodshed, I wish._

-

It was dusk. The sun radiated a red tint into the sky, and was descending, giving way to Elune.

Feeling the winds blow at his face, Shuin sighed as he sat on a tall tree. _So the Lich King has declared war._ He scowled. He hated the fact of being caught between wars. The Daikyu just wanted peace, to live an easy life. He didn't want to lose the life he held so dearly. "Kaiyenne," he muttered softly, recalling his dead love.

Playing the iris flower on his hand and deeply caught in his brooding, he didn't notice the night elf walking underneath the tree, until she rustled some leaves as she walked by. Shuin quickly, but silently, turned to look who it is. _Alassea_. Unfortunately for him though, his careless turn made the leaves of the trees fall, the flower falling down to the night elf.

The iris brushed at the might elf's shoulder, the white flower falling down to the lush grass. Alassea bent and picked it up, then looked at the location the flower fell from. She found herself looking into a pair of blood-red eyes. Shuin's eyes. "Shuin!"

Not sparing a word to the night elf, he jumped from the top of the tree quickly, as though h just vanished from there. His quick agility, which was enough to confuse anybody's eyes, was not enough to escape Alassea's eyes. He landed gracefully behind her, and ran. _I'm sorry._

"Wait!" Alassea ran off in pursuit of him. _What's the matter?_

His sprinting feet carried Shuin silently through the forest, his running barely making any noise. He just took random directions now. He stopped on a not so high cliff, behind him the forest of cherry blossoms. The Daikyu sat lazily on the cliff, his feet hanging over the river below it. He covered his face with his hands, sighing.

The moon rose silently over him, her silver light shining through the cherry blossoms, lighting up the petals, and the whole forest. Shuin lifted his head up, hearing a panting Alassea behind him. The Daikyu kept his eyes to the river before him.

The night elf sat beside him on the cliff, and faced him. "What's the matter, Shuin?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

Shuin faced her, seeing nothing but concern in her eyes. Conrcern for _him._ _And yet I run from her like a coward._ After a hundred heartbeats, he sighed and gave in to Alassea's determination for an answer. "I don't know how to say it," he finally said.

The night elf reached out and touched his face, brushing his cheek with her hand. "Tell me," she said gently.

The Daikyu gave another sigh. "Kaiyenne." Noting the curious look on Alassea's face, which he had expected, he explained. "I fell in love with an elf before, when I was just young. She died, because of me. She died, just to keep me alive…"

His voice faded, loneliness overcoming it. Alassea knew he wouldn't explain any further. She faced the silvery orb in the sky. "It's a beautiful moon, isn't it?"

Shuin looked at it, too. "Yeah, it is." For him, for all his life, his lost love sat on the moon, there with Elune. It was madness for the moon not to be beautiful.

He looked back at Alassea, only now realizing how much she looked like Kaiyenne. The night elf faced him, their faces nearing into a kiss.

Before the night elf had even touched Shuin's lips, he gently turned his head away. "I'm sorry." He stared back to the river, its waters rippling through, faintly. "I just can't get myself to kiss you in front of the moon."

"I see." Alassea stood up. "I'm sorry for my rash actions," she said calmly. She started to leave.

Shuin, staring at the river, said nothing. He suddenly rose and turned, grabbing Alassea's arm, startling her, pulling her close to him. The Daikyu brushed his lips against hers, and they kissed, the petals of the glowing cherry blossoms flying all around the two.

The two stopped kissing, and smiled at each other.

-

The two hugged each other, so lovingly.

Hiding behind a tree, he saw them. His heart burning with jealousy, the green-haired night elf felt millions of conflicts in his head. His eyes glared ominously at the Daikyu.

Skurai left after a short while.


	10. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX

The drow sprinted through the darkness, finding a way out of the Underdark. She came to a cave, a bright luminescent light shining through the opening. Stepping out of the cave, Traxex squinted as the moon shone over her, stinging her eyes. _I hope I get used to this._ Her bow strapped on her back, she ran into the forest.

She stopped to rest on a tree, her back slumping onto it. _How ironic. This place is so beautiful_ She thought as she looked at where she was. _I wonder what caused my kin to hate such a place?_ Sighing, Traxex arranged her white hair, which covered half of her face. A pretty drow, she was slender, undeniably beautiful. Her skin was ebony black, only natural for her kin. Her eyes were a bright vermilion.

Before she could react, a chakram touched neck, the cold steel threatening to kill her if she made a single foolish move. "A drow, I see," a feminine voice said behind her. "Welcome to the surface, my evil kin."

_A surface elf!_ Traxex froze at the thought. The night elf might kill her without hesitation, since she was drow. Words won't do at all.

"Don't kill her yet, Mortred," another voice said. "We will report this to Mistress Tyrande."

Her expression sour, Mortred scowled and let go of the drow. She faced the other night elf. _I don't trust her._

_I'll take care of it._ "Greetings, drow." The last word was spat out like a curse, but the night elf continued. "I am Shnedelzare Silkwood. May I know your name and motivations?"

Traxex hesitated, but finally spoke up. "Traxex, and I left my underground home to leave my evil kin."

"Yeah, right," Mortred spat out.

Shendelzare ignored her and continued. "Why do you use a bow? Its an unnatural weapon for a drow. I heard they favor using two swords."

"It symbolizes my rebellion against the drow tradition," Traxex replied. _I've always been sick of my kin's evil ways._

"Fine enough." Shendelzare turned to face Mortred "We take her to Lady Tyrande," she commanded. The night elf turned and left.

Her expression sour than before, Mortred cuffed the drow's hands and went to follow Shendelzare.

_Can't believe I managed to survive this._

-

Reading the book Fainte gave her, Yuki sat silently in the library, her eyes striding through the pages. Though she felt someone come in, she didn't make a single move and continued what she was doing.

"Yuki-san," the one who came in said.

Yuki looked up from her reading. The elf sat down on the chair in front of her. "Yes, Caladan?"

Apparently having no reason in calling her at all, Caladan shrugged and grinned. Yuki rolled her eyes and continued reading. The elf's attitude was dwarf-like, but he had an element of shyness.

Caladan looked at the reading Yuki. She was quarter elf, not having any pointy ears. She looked more like a human despite her elf heritage. Her short hair was purple, and she wore a kimono with a short skirt. Methodical and stoic, Yuki is a girl of _very_ few words rather preferring to use body language such as a nod of the head or brow which even then is very minimal. She shows almost no facial expressions thus giving her a constant blank stare. Only when prompted to does she speak and she responds in a way that is concise and to-the-point. Contrast to this though, she has a very wide vocabulary and often uses big words when providing a description or explaining a situation to others. _Through reading books, perhaps?_ Caladan shrugged mentally.

The elf sighed. "Okay, fine. There is a reason I went here," he said. Yuki looked up again from her reading. "The Scourge has declared war," he explained. "I jus came here to ask you to join the Sentinel. That is, if you want to."

Thoughtfulness was in Yuki's usually expressionless eyes. "I'll think about it," she finally said. Caladan nodded and left.

-

Skurai paced around the glade, thinking uncomfortably. Thinking about Alassea that is. He finally got himself to sit on the tree stump at the center, his favorite brooding spot. He put his hands on his face and sighed.

"Oh, so lonely," a voice said. Skurai jumped from where he sat, bringing out his dual spears. He didn't know where it came from, the voice sounded from all directions.

"Who's there?" he asked, his spears in a defensive position.

The voice gave out a cold chuckle. "Your hate and your anger, lad"

"Show yourself!" Skurai shouted at the voice. The elf felt something cold at his back, a chilling presence, making the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He turned, and saw the glowing lavender eyes of the shadow now in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked, threatened.

Apparently not hearing his question, the shadow chuckled again. "Thinking about Alassea, are we?"

_How the hell does he know?_ Skurai felt himself shiver. _Who is this guy?_

"I've watched you the whole time, my dear Skurai," he said, seeming to have heard the questions in his head. "Now all you feel is jealousy towards one person."

_That damned Shuin._

"And now because of it, I doubt Alassea will ever be truly yours."

That dissolved Skurai's fear for the one now in front of him. He slashed out with his spear, which was intercepted by the shadow's longsword cutting neatly through the wooden body of the spear. "And I've come to help you," the dark figure before Skurai said. The elf could imagine the shadow grinning.

Skurai halted to a stop, obviously surprised. "What?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself," the shadow said, shaking his head. "I am Mercurial, the Specter of Vengeance." He chuckled. "And, yes, I've come to help you. Help you get your revenge on Shuin."

"And help me get Alassea as my own?"

Mercurial scowled. "No." He saw the loneliness in Skurai's eyes increase. "I'm afraid there is no hope." He smiled. "Bear and endure the pain lad. Join the Scourge, and it will be all but easier to get your revenge."

Skurai jumped back. "No way." He pointed his remaining spear at Mercurial's face. "Alassea will do naught but hate me when I do so. I'll kill you."

Mercurial's smiling face became expressionless. "So? You still won't have her." The shadow turned away from him. "Its better that you just sate your revenge." He started to leave. "Think about it."

The Specter disappeared into the shadows, leaving Skurai alone.

-

"What?" Alassea asked Shuin, a surprised look on her face.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I fear I could only cause more trouble for the Sentinel," he asked turning away. Alassea went to his side, her eyes full of concern. "I'm a Daikyu, and it could seem that I'm hiding under the Sentinels safety, which I am not. Because of this, more revenants would soon join the Scourge, only causing more trouble."

"Why would they do that for a single Daikyu?"

Shuin sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know." The Daikyu looked up at the blue sky. "Aren't the Draenei enough?"

The night elf gave him a confused look.

"The Burning Legion's after them. Kil'jaeden will stop at nothing to get his once kin."

"But the Burning Legion can't come here. Not without some powerful source of energy," Alassea replied to that.

"We can't be sure of that." Shuin faced Alassea. "I have to leave."

The night elf put a comforting hand on the Daikyu's shoulder. "Promise me you'll come back," she said sadly.

"I will come back," Shuin said to her, taking her hand and clasping it around his. "I promise," he added.

A kiss, and Shuin left.

-

Alassea walked home, to her family's house, to her room, and slumped onto her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Shuin. The night elf could only hope that the Daikyu would be safe.

She faced the closed door of her room, hoping it would open and Shuin would come. Which she knew, will not happen. Alassea looked away. A knock eventually sounded from it, and by the mana flows of the knocker, she knew it wasn't the Daikyu, but her mom.

"Alassea?" she called out from within the door. "Can I come in?"

Alassea rose and sat on her bed. "Yes, mom." The door opened slowly, revealing a female night elf, who was just like an older version of Alassea. "What is it?"

Her mother, Ykallea, sighed. "I don't know if you'll like this, but…" Her voice fell away.

"But?" A frown was evident on Alassea's mother.

Ykallea gave another sigh. "You're to be married to our rival tribe's leader's son," she said after a moment.

_Skurai._ "What?!" Alassea's eyes were full of surprise, and unknown to her mother, horror and worry. The young night elf hasn't told her family yet about her relation with Shuin. "Why?!"

Her mother paced around, hesitating. "Its for peace between our clans," she finally said when she was able to decide. "Both clan leaders signed a contract. Its for the good of us, but I'm worried about what you would feel about it."

Alassea looked away from her mother. She was not prepared for this. She never thought something like this would happen. _If I accept it, the peace that me and Skurai longed for will finally become true, but I betray Shuin!_ The young night elf mentally shook her head. _Well, if I don't accept it, I don't betray Shuin's love for me, but I sacrifice a lifelong feud between two families!_ "I just- I'll think about it," she said with a worried face.

"Well, good luck." Ykaella went for the door and left.

_More trouble, I suppose._


	11. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter X

CHAPTER X

The door they stared at slowly opened, their own daughter coming out of it. "Well?"

"I've decided," Alassea said to her parents. "I will marry Skurai."

-

They weren't much of a danger, Shuin thought. The majestic wyverns of Stonetalon Mountains flew above as he climbed to a cave he saw from below. He just decided to go there for shelter for the night and leave immediately after the morning. _But where?_

After a while of jumping and leaping through different rocks of different shapes and sizes, Shuin finally got to the cave. He faced the mouth of his to-be-shelter and sat. He sighed and thought about Alassea. _Was it right for me to leave her or them there?_

"I don't know who ye are, but ye're lookin' friendly," a gruff Kardel-like voice said behind him. "Mind if I have a seat with ye?"

"Sure, fine," Shuin replied to him. _Dwarf, I should guess._ He turned to face the speaker. He had a long beard, which touched the floor. A short-handled axe and hammer were strapped on his back. He bore many scars, which appeared to either from battle or forging. He brought with him a sack that, apparently, contained lots of weapons. Weapons he surely forged himself. _Dwarf, indeed._

The dwarf grinned at him. "Me name's Beazel. Greatest forger in the world, ye know." He dropped the clanking sack and sat next to the Daikyu. "Well, what race are ye then?"

"I am a Daikyu."

Beazel laughed.

"What?"

"I thought you said 'I am a Daikyu.' Well lad, there ain't no such thing anymore." Shuin was surprised, at least a bit, that someone in such a desolate place would know about the history of the most ancient Azeroth. He stopped laughing, but the stupid grin remained. "Now, what was that ye said?"

"_I am a Daikyu,_" Shuin retorted back, injecting a bit of hardeness in the tone. Beazel's face was now a mix of surprise and some stupid expression. The Daikyu felt that he could laugh at him any moment now, which eventually, he did. The dwarf joined in too.

The dwarf suddenly grew quiet. "Do ye mind if I can look at yer weapons?" he suddenly asked. "Don' worry. I'm not goin' to steal them. I just want to see. Me honor tells me not to steal, especially if those things are masterpieces of some dwarf."

"Sure," Shuin replied to that as he unsheathed _Kusanagi_ and _Murakumo_. Beazel's eyes shone in delight upon seeing them.

"Well, whaddya know?" he said cheerfully. "One mithril sword and one orichachum sword! Fine weapons you got there, Daikyu." He pointed to the last remining sword, _Akatsuki._ "What about that one?"

The Daikyu unsheathed his longest sword revealing a platinum white sword. _Akatsuki's_ blade shone in comparison of _Kusanagi's_ blue tinted blade and _Murakumo's_ reddish blade. Beazel seemed to be near the state of exploding in excitement. "An alloy of mithril and orichalchum!" he said, gasping. "Damascus! Whaddya know?! Ye got some of the finest weapons everywhere, lad. Lucky ye are, indeed."

Shuin grinned at him. "Thanks."

_A new friend, I see._

-

Hhands held together by Mortred, the drow walked through the streets, attracting attention wherever she went. Not that she minded, though. They were nearing a large tree, a nice door indicating where to come.

They went in, and what Traxex saw was a night elf, sitting on a chair and reading some book. She closed it, and looked up. "Shendelzare. Mortred. What can I do for you?" she asked the two wardens who came in her house. Her eyes shifted to the drow the Mortred held. "Drow?"

"Yes," Shendelzare replied. "We found her wandering the woods."

"And?"

"We came here to ask you what to do with her."

The night elf seemed thoughtful. She was beautiful, Traxex thought. But that didn't matter now. She wondered if this one would like her disposed of. "Leave her with me," she finally said.

"But Lady Tyrande-" Mortred suddenly said.

"It will be ok," Tyrande replied to her. "I don't see a heart of a drow in her eyes," she said with a smile. "Now leave."

"Lets go, Mortred," Shendelzare said to her warden partner. Mortred turned an untrustful glare at Traxex before she left. The door shut close, leaving the now untied drow and Tyrande.

_So this is Lady Tyrande,_ Traxex thought. The drow just stood there, silent. Tyrande seemed a little busy, which, apparently, she was not. The night elf turned to face her.

"Well speak up, drow," she said with a smile. The drow did nothing. She didn't know what to say. "I see. You don't want to. Oh, well. Maybe I'll just ask you questions." She motioned to the chair nearby. "Have a seat."

She didn't know what made her do it, but Traxex sat. It felt comfortable. Being accepted by some surface elf like this. It seemed so… unnatural. _Is this even true?_ the drow described them surface elves as evil, unforgivable for banishing them away. _It can't be true. What I see now is so… different._

Traxex nearly jumped from her seat when a question was threw at her. "Well, what's your name, pretty drow?" Tyrande suddenly asked her.

_Pretty._ Traxex didn't show it, but she was surprised. _What the hell._ "Traxex, my lady,"

"Please, I'm just Tyrande." The night elf sat down on the chair in front of the drow. "Well, what brings you here in the surface?"

"My ignorance of our traditions," Traxex said innocently. "I just can't go along with it."

Once again, the night elf's beautiful face went thoughtful. "I see," she said. She stood up and fetched something from the table. She gave it to Traxex. "Here, I bet you're hungry."

She was, but she also wasn't in the mood, but she accepted it anyways. "Thank you," she said. "Lady Tyrande, why are you so nice to me? I'm a drow, am I not?"

Tyrande grinned at her. "Why? Maybe because I'm a priestess of Elune, which requires me to give respect to anybody, despite the race. Or maybe I just can't let them kill you. Or maybe, you just look so pitiful that I can't help it."

"Or maybe all the reasons you gave are true?" the drow replied, but snapped her mouth shut right away.

Tyrande laughed. "Exactly."

The drow couldn't help but grin.

-

She feared that this day would come to her quickly. Skurai walked by her side, wearing a white _hakama_. She thought she looked handsome, but her problem was, she can' get herself to love the night elf. They walked together towards the priest. _Wedding._ Her long kimono flowed behind her.

Her family was at her right side, Skurai's on his left. They watched as the two trudged forward.

After a few minutes later, which seemed very long for Alassea, the priest requested them to kiss, the part Skurai had been waiting for. They both stood up and turned to each other. Alassea's eyes stared at the ground, hoping that the peace she wanted would just come miraculously, without this wedding ever being needed to happen.

Skurai pulled the white veil that covered Alassea's face up. She looked more beautiful than ever, he thought. _Maybe Mercurial was wrong after all._ He grinned at the thought. He lifted Alassea's face up, his fingers holding her chin.

As Skurai's face went nearer, Alassea felt guiltier. _I'm sorry Shuin. This for my family, and the peace I've- we've ever longed for._

Their lips neared each other until they finally touched.

_I'm sorry._

-

Their first night together. Skurai felt happier than ever. Alassea sat still on the bed, her expression sad. "What's wrong?" Skurai asked her.

Alasse turned her head to him, and suddenly remembered what and how things are happening. "What? Oh, nothing," she replied.

Skurai touched her face with his hand. "Tell me," he said to her gently.

Alassea took his hand, and clasped it around hers. "Nothing," she said to him with a sad smile. Her husband didn't note the sadness in that smile, and so smiled back. 

He now lay on the bed next to her, and hugged her. "Everything will be all right. I know my father will keep his word." He kissed her. "Trust me."

Though it was not the reason of her sadness, Alassea smiled, and slumped onto the bed. "Yes, I hope so," she said, more to herself than to Skurai. _That Shuin will be all right._

And the rest of the night trudged on, slowly.

-

Midnight. The moon shone its brightest in the dark night sky. Nightingales sang their songs in the forest.

Skurai was outside, preparing for whatever he would be doing. She opened her eyes slowly, as though some weight prevents her eyelids from rising. When she at least managed to lift them up, she shifted her position on the bed. _Shuin._

The night elf rose, and sat on the bed. She shifted to a kneeling position, and whispered some words. "Mother Moon, please. Protect Shuin." She didn't stop, she didn't want to. All she thought about now is Shuin. His safety.

-

Outside the slightly opened door, green eyes peeked through. His long ears picked out every whisper, even if he didn't want to. He wished he didn't hear a thing. _Alassea._

Without making any noise, he ran outside, sprinting in pain. His mouth didn't scream it, but his heart did.

He ran into the forest, to the rock where he always brooded. The place where he met _Mercurial_.

"Come out Mercurial! I want to talk with you!" he demanded the shadow.

The night elf felt a chilling presence behind him, indicating his call was heeded. "You called, Skurai?" he asked.

Skurai turned to face him. Mercurial stood supported by a tree, apparently bored. "Mercurial."

The shadow grinned at him. "Aye." He straightened himself. "I see you've thought about my offer."

"Yes," Skurai replied. "Yes I have." Lightning fast, he drew one of the two spears dangling on his back, and dashed to the Specter. Mercurial wasn't there anymore, unfortunately. The night elf heard weapons unsheathed behind his back. "It depends though. If I win against you in a duel, I prove myself stronger than Shuin, who you defeated. And that will get Alassea for me."

"My, my. You sound like Illidan." Mercurial scratched the back of his head. "Very well. And if I win?"

"I will accept your offer."

"Good," Mercurial said with a smile. _I do hope this will be fun, though._ The Specter lunged, his dagger flashing under the moonlight. Skurai spun, one of his spears clashing against the dagger while his free hand drew his other spear.

Mercurial's longsword rang out as it clashed with the metal body of Skurai's spear. They held the lock for a moment, and then both vanished. They reappeared, their weapons clashing.

The silence of the peaceful night was broken by the battle. The sound of steel against Damascus rang out in the sky, apparently silencing the nightingales that sang out.

The fight continued on for multiple dozens of minutes. Skurai whirled, his spears following his moves. He was weakening, he knew. Mercurial touched the night elf's neck with the tip of _Kuchin_. "Well?"

Skurai scowled. "Ok. I keep my word."

Mercurial grinned. "Good." _A new one. A fair boost on our ranks, but he could serve to be more than just a soldier._ The Specter laughed.


	12. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter XI

CHAPTER XI

The wind slapped his face. _Its only natural. I'm standing at the top of some high hill._ He heard the clanking of armor coming his way. The footsteps were noisy, but not slow. He turned to see who it was. _Brother._

The man was large, and had fiery red hair. His armor was made of fine steel, and he wore a cape matching his color. His black zweihander dangled on his back. "Greetings, my brother," he said in a low voice.

"Hey, Davion," Durandal replied. "What brings you here, then?"

Davion faced him. "Unfortunately, the war." That brought a frown to his brother's face. "They requested that I ask you to join us, the Sentinel."

The dragonkin's brother turned away. "Sorry, but no thanks," was his reply to the request. "The path with the least bloodshed is to side with neither, and not participate in this war."

_The path with less bloodshed? I doubt such thing, but…_ Davion nodded. "As you wish, brother. I'll respect your decision."

"Thank you." With that reply, Durandal listened as his brother walked away. He sighed a moment later. _The path with least bloodshed. Is there even such a thing?_ Shrugging mentally, the dragonkin walked away.

-

Finally stopping in a small village at dusk, Durandal went to an inn to spend the rest to the night in.

_Finally. The part where the traveler rests,_ he thought as he lay down on the small but comfy bed provided by the inn.

Hours later, Durandal heard a scream. He also heard another scream, this one primal and fierce, more like those of a… _ghoul?_ The traveler heard someone, or _something_, coming to the door.

The door slammed open, revealing a ghoul, larger than the ordinary, and with looks even fouler. It screeched, a sound not so kindly heard. Its eyes searched through the room. Its eyes finding nothing, the ghoul lifted its nose up in the air, searching for an unusual smell.

Nothing.

The creature turned to leave.

Unknown to the ghoul, Durandal had leapt out of the inn through a window. He landed softly on the ground, and started running. _What are they doing here?_ he thought.

The dragonkin ran, cutting any undead who dared stand in his path. His longsword glinting with undead blood, Durandal slashed at a ghoul in front of him, cleaving it in half.

He stopped dead on his tracks upon seeing a child and her mother running away from two ghouls, one of them larger than the other. The dragonkin ran to their direction.

Apparently quicker than the two chasing ghouls, Durandal was finally able to reach them just when the child tripped on his foot. His longsword flashing he leapt, landing right in front of the larger ghoul. The smaller ghoul beside the foul creature was suddenly cut in half.

The monster roared and slashed at Durandal, who dodged it by a hair's breadth. The other hand of the creature came up and tried to rip the dragonkin to shreds.

Durandal dodged it too, then brought his sword up to block the nearing mouth of the monster. It stinked. _Probably the foulest I've ever smelled in my life._ He pulled his sword out of the deathlock. Then kicked the monstrosity's face, then pushed, the dragonkin leaping backwards.

In an instant upon landing the ground, Durandal dashed, his longsword taking off a limb of the smelly creature. It roared and brought its other hand up, then down, hoping to impale the traveler. The dragonkin dodged it.

As though out of sudden, skulls with a greenish aura assaulted him, hurling him far. Others hit the ghoul to, but with a seemingly different effect. It restored the severed limb of the monster.

Durandal tilted his head a bit to see who had done it to him. Besides the ghoul, a ghostly necromancer stood, talking to it. "We're done here, Nai'x." The necromancer turned to the dragonkin. Apparently thinking him dead, he turned away and left, the monster following him like a pet dog.

The dragonkin sighed. He was at least happy to save the kid and her mother.

-

Durandal faced the ruined tiny village before heading back to Ashenvale. It was ravaged to the ground, with lots of corpses littered about. He turned and started walking.

After hours of walking, the dragonkin heard rustling leaves somewhere near him. Not trusting his own quickness, he flashed out his longsword. His face calmed when he saw a night elf girl coming out from the bushes at his left. It was the girl he saved a while ago, back in the village. Her mother followed.

"Thank you very much for your heroics, sir," the mother said to him. "We do not know how we could repay you."

"Bah, don't mention it. I'm just as confused as you are, lady," Durandal replied. He held out his right hand. "My name's Durandal."

Taking the hand, the woman smiled at him. "Krobelus. And this is my daughter Lanaya." She motioned to the small smiling girl at her side. "We are most grateful to you."

"Ok, ok fine," came the dismissive answer. "But first, we head to Mt. Hyjal," he said.

"Agreed."

"Great!" _Yay…_

-

Months have passed. Durandal has joined the Sentinel, figuring that bloodshed would be everywhere, unless the Scourge is stopped.

_Death will ensue_.

-

Climbimg on the steep rocks of the mountain, Shuin found it easy to do such. He jumped from jagged rock to jagged rock until he reached the cave where he sheltered. "Oi," he heard.

He turned to smile at his dwarven companion. "What brings you here?"

"Came to give ye something'." The dwarf held out his hand, a peculiar stone on his palm. It was spherical, and emitted a faint blue light. "Made it meself. Rare stone called _amahagane_."

Shuin took the spherical stone by the chain attached to it. _Amahagane._ "You're giving me this?" he asked, his tone with a tint of surprise.

"Yeah! Ye don' want it?" the dwarf answered, a little violently.

Shuin held out his hands. "No, no. I want it. Ever since I was a child. Thanks."

Beazel grinned proudly like a father. "Great!"

A moment of silence passed between them, as they say and watched the sun go down. "Hey Beazel," Shuin said, breaking the silence.

"Eh?"

The daikyu sighed. "Do you think it was right? For me to leave them, my love included?"

"Yer crazy." Shuin turned to regard the dwarf. "Doin' somethin' like that is just mad," the dwarf said calmly. "If I were ye, I'd be goin' back now."

"Thanks." Thinking about the advice, Shuin sat back and sighed. "I'll think about it."

-

The forest grew silent as Mortred walked through it. She walked apparently to nowhere, with no direction or goal to reach at all. Her mind was flooded by confusion.

She wondered. Was her desire for revenge for her kind, a warden, necessary at all? Was the vengeance she so desired on her Lady Tyrande reasonable?

Or was the vengeance just all too corrupting, that she must leave it?

But what would the souls of her warden kin think of that? She wondered, would they drive her mad? Mad enough to join the Scourge? _Definitely not_, she thought as soon as that horrible notion came to her head.

She continued walking, all these dancing around in her head. All of it went away, though, as she heard rustling leaves at her side. She drew her chakram and readied herself.

"Hey, don't kill me." Out of the leaves came out a handsome night elf with green hair and eyes, and a grinning mouth.

Mortred scoffed and lowered her chakram. "Skurai, its you. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her tone a bit angry. _You're damn lucky you're cute._

"Why, to give you advice, my friend," he replied, surprising the warden.

_What? Not like him._ Mortred shrugged the thought off. "Continue."

Skurai smirked. "Its about you and your desire of vengeance," he said, surprising Mortred all the more. That made the male grin all the more. "Join the Scourge."

As soon as those words came out of his lips, Mortred drew her chakram. In a single blurry motion, she swung it at him. Skurai jumped back from the attack, dodging it. "Who are you?" the female demanded.

"I am Skurai, my friend, trying to give you a humble advice you would not heed," he replied. "Let me explain it to you. _You are weak._."

Mortred rushed out to him, and then slashed with her chakram. The green-haired night elf strode to her side, again dodging the attack. This time, though, instead of merely dodging, Skurai grabbed the female's arm in a quick motion.

He pinned her to a nearby tree. "You see? _You are weak._ If you ever want to sate your lust for vengeance, you _must_ join the Scourge. For the power."

Mortred glared at the green eyes of the male. Skurai glared back, the warden's gaze softening in defeat.

He soon released her, and turned away. "Think about it." He soon disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

-

Her things laid out before her, Mortred packed the things she thought needed, then brought up her hood and turned to leave. She felt a presence come near her.

"Mortred," came the melodic voice of her best friend, Shendelzare. "Where are you going?"

The warden sighed, and turned to face her friend. "Northrend."

Horrible thoughts swept over Shendelzare's mind, somehow making her know what her friend was up to. "What?"

As though ignoring the question, Mortred turned and started for the door. She opened it, showing the quiet forest of Ashenvale.

"Please. Think about this," her best friend pleaded.

"I already have." She spared one glance to her friend before leaving. "Goodbye. And sorry," she whispered to herself as she walked away.

-

"Good job, Skurai," he complimented the green haired night elf.

The Specter's apprentice merely bowed down to him then rose again. "It is my pleasure, master."

'_Hmph. Well done, Mercurial_,' a cold voice said inside the shadow's head. '_Well done, indeed._

Mercurial, unlike what others will do before Ner'zhul, didn't bow down. He grinned at the Frozen Throne. "Thank you, Ner'zhul."

The death knight growled at him. "Show some respect, fool!" he yelled, pointing his runeblade at the Specter. A command from the Lich King silenced him. Growling all the more, he sheathed his sword.

Mercurial smirked at Abbadon. "I suggest that we attack that village again, Ner'zhul."

'_And why is that?_'

"Shuin Duskblade. He will come back. Right to that village."

"Why do you put so much importance in this Shuin?" Abbadon blurted out. He earned a grin from Mercurial in that question.

"He is more than what you think he is, death knight," answered Mercurial to the question. "Besides, there is another reason we should go."

Abbadon faced the Specter, wearing a confused face.

"My apprentice's wife is pregnant."


	13. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter XII

CHAPTER XII

'_Go there immediately, my servants._'

-

Jah'rakal dodged the spear, and then quickly attacked with his right axe. Huskar, seeing this coming, jumped back, avoiding the swift attack.

"You're good, forest troll," the shadow troll said, admiring the dual-axe wielding Jah'rakal.

"And so are you, friend," Jah'rakal snapped back. Huskar grinned at him, but it quickly faded as both of them sensed a chilly presence coming.

Both of them faced north, and saw a hooded figure walking towards them.

-

Darkterror had been observing the two trolls sparring for a time. When they finally stopped, he started towards them. His gauntleted hand reaching for the hilt of his bastard sword, he started running to them.

-

"From the Scourge, eh?"

Huskar and Jah'rakal readied themselves for the incoming intruder. The shadow troll raised his spear while the forest troll prepared his axes.

Jah'rakal threw his axe at the hooded figure, which it batted away harmlessly. The shadow troll at his side threw a spear, which the figure apparently dodged.

Then, out of sudden, the dark figure was behind them. Time seemed to slow for the two trolls as they faced the hooded adversary. Under the hood was… nothing.

It was the last thing they saw, as their throats were _simultaneously_ cut. Blood spurted out of their wounds, and they died silently.

-

The Faceless Void sheathed his sword, then signaled the army behind him to move forward.

-

He climbed up to Beazel's cave. And then he heard it again. "Oi."

Shuin smiled. "Oi," he repeated. He turned to regard his friend dwarf, climbing up to his cave, behind him. The daikyu expected him to be in his cave.

He went to the cave and helped the dwarf up. "What're ye here for, kid?" Beazel demanded him.

Shuin couldn't help but smile to the "kid", considering he's a daikyu. That means he's a lot older than the dwarf was. He didn't complain to that, though. "I'll be going back to Ashenvale." The daikyu turned and faced north. "You're coming, right?"

"I guess I'll be comin' to meet that Kardel and the stupid elf Caladan." The dwarf faced north. "Ol' friends, ye know."

The daikyu grinned. "Fine. Then lets go!"

-

The big dark cave loomed before the large night elf. He sighed. He turned and faced the bear at his side. "Well, home at last," the night elf said with a grin. It quickly disappeared though, as he saw the giant bear growling, teeth bared and face wrinkled.

A fierce creature of the snowy deserts of Northrend, a magnataur. Without warning, the bear rushed out to it, claws ready to rip the monstrosity, which looked like a cross between an elephant and a gorilla.

The halberd of the magnataur lashed out at the bear, tearing some of its fur away. Ignoring this, the giant beast slashed its claws at the white-maned creature.

Blood came out of the wound, but it ignored it. Syllabear, realizing that this would not be a fight that the bear could handle alone, decided to help out. Calling upon his druidic powers, he morphed into a bear. With a roar, he rushed out at the magnataur, biting one of its six limbs.

The magnataur bellowed, and with an ear-splitting battle cry, he sent out a shockwave that hurtled the two bears away from it. It roared again, this time, through some unknown property of matter; the magnataur sucked the two bears near him, then stunned them with a powerful slam.

The fierce beast from Northrend slashed with its halberd, decapitating the two of their heads.

With a victorious roar that signaled the army behind it to move forward, the magnataur raised its halberd high in the air.

-

The moon shone high above him, an innocent miner trying to keep his family alive with his job, and so works despite the war.

The night had gone long, perhaps maybe too long. Dirge wondered if it was just his imagination.

Or maybe it is not.

He shrugged the thought off. It was all just in his head, he thought.

And so he believed.

Dirge froze. The vampire stood in front of him. He had pale white skin and hair, and wore dark clothing. Two large dark bat-like wings were attached on his back. A pair of intimidating, dark, cold eyes. The infamous Nightstalker. Balanar.

The brilliant shine of the moon turned into lavender as blood flew into the sky, mixed with the scream of the miner.

-

Signaling the army behind him to move on, the Nightstalker ran out into the night, under the purple moonlight.

-

It doesn't feel right. The moon shone lavender, something so unnatural. It disturbed Shuin greatly. "My friend, what do you think that is?" he asked the dwarf walking by his side.

"Jus' an eclipse, kid," he replied in an impatieant voice. "Jus' an eclipse."

_Eclipses in night make the moon red,_ the daikyu thought. A soft voice whispered in his head. As thought out of sudden, the thoughts of the Scourge coming back to attack soon came to Shuin's head. "Beazel. Let us hurry."

"Why's tha-" Beazel was unable to finish his question, as the daikyu's strong arms impatiently pulled him by the collar, and Shuin ran. "Lemme go! I can run by meself!"

Ignoring the demand, Shuin continued on. _They come, and your beloved is fated to die,_ the voice whispered again in his head, causing him to run all the faster, and causing the dwarf's complaints to become all the louder. "Shut up!"

Hearing such from his usually calm friend silenced the dwarf immediately.

-

Alassea wondered about what the purple moon meant. Some sort of message, perhaps? She sighed, again remembering Shuin. Nearby her, Shendelzare sat on a stool, while she lay on the bed.

Her once slender body was now in a pregnant form, and it did make her uncomfortable.

The young night elf suddenly winced. This caused the warden near her to be alert. She felt rippling pains in her stomach, not the first time, but worse than those before.

"I should guess you're about to give birth, Alassea," Shendelzare said softly to her.

_Oh dear, Elune._

-

The village soon came into their view. Darkterror looked around. The rest of the attacking Scourge are right here. Balanar came in, and the moon came back to how it was before. The magnataur, Magnus, rushed in. Behind them, were wrecked trees –mostly caused by Magnus' large size and sheer strength- were the army. Undead creatures in their horrible splendor.

Ghouls, revenants, skeletons, abominations, death knights, and many different kinds of the slaves Ner'zhul had.

The horrible stench of corpses filled the air.

-

A horrid stench arose, and it was just as Shuin feared. _The Scourge are here._ His eyes widened in terror, and rushed to the direction of the village.

Behind him, Beazel –who now was not pulled by the daikyu- ran after him, grumbling about the odor.

-

_Now!_


	14. Prelude: Dawn, Chapter XIII

CHAPTER XIII

All she felt was pain. Alassea screamed as the muscles in her body screamed in agony. The young night elf was sweating, and was all alone except for the warden Shendelzare.

"Push Alassea, push!" were the words that echoed from the warden's lips.

_Where the hell are you, Skurai?_ Alassea thought as another contraction came again, making her scream.

-

_I'll be coming a little while later, my love._

The green-haired night elf watched as bells were tolled loudly to wake people up. There were loud commands bellowing that they prepare for war. Skurai smirked. _They must be here._

Grinning, Skurai faced north. _It seems they are._ Others would have thought that grin as excitement for the battle to come.

Though it was not.

-

They were prepared.

Darkterror, hearing the cold voice of the Lich King's command, signaled the army to attack. With undead screams, the army rushed out, the Faceless Void staying behind.

"This is going to be fun," the red-skinned orc behind Darkterror said. He rode over an armored steed, and wielded a flaming mace. "I can see it."

"Aye." _I wish you die, Nessaj,_ the Faceless Void thought. He didn't voice it out loud, since he didn't want any fights among his allies.

Nessaj grinned at him, then rode his horse to the moving army with a battle cry.

-

Skurai, who was standing behind the blood elf, grinned. The undead mass was closing in. The treants had formed a phalanx, the archers at their back. Huntresses were melded in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. _Just what I am doing._

Different heroes of the Sentinel were at the back.

In front of him was Nortrom, the Silencer. He would be a great help to the Sentinel.

The army was closing in. The green-haired night elf prepared his dagger.

-

Shuin ran on quicly, but the forest seemed endless. He doesn't know if he'll come there in time to help out, and reach Alassea. Behind him, the dwarf was catching up good enough.

The light Shuin was running to beyond the dark forest was finally coming nearer, somehow like a beacon of hope for the daikyu.

They were finally out of the forest, and the moonlight bathed them. Having no time to revel in the beauty, Shuin sprinted to elf near him. "Caladan," he whispered to him.

The elf turned to regard him, and had a dwarf-like frown on his face. "Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted. Shuin was almost thrown back, until he realized it was not directed at him. "Oh, hey Shuin. What are you doing here?"

Behind him, Beazel was grinning and scratching his head. "Caladan, I need to know where Alassea is," Shuin said to the elf, panting quite a bit.

"Tree home nearest Nordrassil," he replied, pointing to where the World Tree was. "Go."

"Thanks," the daikyu said quickly as he ran there.

Just as soon as he was gone, Kardel has come. "Was that Shui- Beazel ol' buddy!" He walked to the blacksmith, arms held out wide.

Beazel did just the same, then the Dwarven Sniper's right hand curled into a fist and smacked him. "Where the hell 'ave ye been?!" he shouted, echoing the same words Caladan said to the older dwarf.

"Who cares?" Beazel retorted. "Besides, I was just in search for good metals. Y'know the good old dwarven days."

Caladan grinned at the two dwarves, whom he dwarfed. "Well at least he's back." Bending down, he lifted the two dwarves with two strong arms. "WEEPEE!" he cheered.

He looked like a kid with two new dolls.

"Let go, ye elf!" Kardel shouted.

"Yeah! We've got some killing to do," Caladan said with a tint of excitement in his tone, and let go of the two.

Beazel faced his two old friends. "Whaddye say, we have a contest! The one with most kills wins!"

"Sure!" the elf and dwarven sniper said in unison.

-

Shuin stopped in realization of what he was doing. The Scourge would come any second now. The sounds of battle suddenly erupted behind him. It has started.

He must help.

He turned and ran to the fight.

-

Just as soon as the mass of undead clashed with the phalanx of treants, Skurai stabbed his dagger to the Silencer's back, and they both disappeared.

-

Nortrom finally woke up from unconsciousness. As he rose, the blood elf looked around. Nothing but trees. He felt his back bleeding from a stab. _A traitor._

He felt Skurai's presence at his back, and turned to face him. "Traitor," he muttered.

Skurai shrugged as if that hardly mattered. The night elf drew his dual spears while the blood elf prepared his glaives.

The night elf suddenly rushed out, though the Silencer wasn't that surprised. Skurai knew he wouldn't be able to use his life-bending abilities, thanks to Nortrom's "silencing" abilities.

The glaives flew at him; Skurai dodged three of them then spun, swatting away the two that followed.

This continued, Skurai dodging and blocking, Nortrom throwing his glaives again and again, a seemingly endless stream of spinning blades. And at last, Skurai thought, he's out of glaives. The night elf ran out to him again.

This time though, instead of glaives, Nortrom threw away his large kite shield, and then took from his back a double-ended single-edged sword. The Silencer put them up over his face, just in time to block two metal spears, which so neared his face.

With a grunt, he pushed them away, and then spun, the double-ended sword also spinning, almost shredding Skurai.

Almost. Skurai frantically blocked each and every slash, then leaped up high, landing behind the Silencer. Nortrom spun as he did so, then slashed downward at the night elf.

Skurai blocked the attack with one spear, and then grinned. He stabbed with his second spear. The blood elf wouldn't be quick enough to dodge the attack.

And the steel spear came out through his back.

-

The daikyu was finally near the battle, but stopped when a ghoul leaped up in front of him. Shuin drew his swords. Before the ghoul could rise, another figure went flying to it. Kardel landed with a thud on the undead, and then blew its head up. "One," the dwarf muttered.

The dwarf faced the direction from which they were coming. Shrapnel came out from his rifle and flew to the enemy. It blew up, blowing up those unfortunate enough to be near it. "Seven!" he shouted. "Ye see that, elf?!" Kardel bellowed at Caladan.

Caladan snapped his fingers, and three ghouls blew up in flames, inflaming those near it. "Eleven," Caladan whispered with a grin. He turned to Kardel, who had a face with annoyance and surprise. "What was that?" he asked, merely to annoy the little dwarf.

"That durned elf's a cheater!" Kardel complained to Shuin, pointing at Caladan. The daikyu laughed despite the situation.

"Well good luck with your little contest, friend." He rushed to the treants to help them in engaging in melee with the undead. Behind them, archers were firing volley after volley of arrows. Huntresses astride the black nightsabers assaulted the Scourge with their cat's claws and teeth, and with their glaives.

The ghouls, revenants, skeletons and such were getting pummeled, but were not being pushed back. For each death, five or six more took their place. So far, the battle was neutral. _But not for long,_ Shuin thought, though he didn't know which side would soon get the upper hand.

The first general he saw was the armored red orc riding above an armored horse. Swinging his flaming mace while the steed ran, he swatted the treants, archers, huntresses, and others from the Sentinel away.

The orc was riding to his direction. Shuin, _scithkhas_ already drawn, posed into a _sakuya[I stance, instead of his usual manta style. The daikyu watched his opponent intently._

The [Iamahagane he wore suddenly glowed brightly, and emitted a beautiful song. Everything around Shuin seemed to slow down. The stone allowed him to read each and every one of his opponent's move, and will allow him to dodge and attack simultaneously.

It was _kamui,_ a special feat generated by the mysterious powers of an _amahagane._

The orc came nearer. Shuin soon knew that this was one of the many chaos knights in Azeroth. As though out of sudden, the red-skinned orc disappeared. He appeared right in front of the daikyu, flaming mace up and ready to strike him down, exactly what Shuin had expected him to do.

The mace went down, which Shuin quickly intercepted with a pierce, instantly disappearing as _Murakumo_ touched the larger weapon.

The mace was destroyed. Shuin appeared behind the horse, appearing to be at the mid-time of a whirl. _Kusanagi_ sliced the horse, killing it. The red orc fell down with the fallen horse.

-

Nessaj was able to rise as soon as he fell down the ground with a thud. He grinned at his opponent. He belonged to a race Nessaj did not know of, but he didn't care. He was having fun. _This one's good._

The grin never leaving his face, Nessaj unsheathed his greatsword.

Battles sounding around them, the chaos knight bellowed and ran to his adversary.

-

Shuin, realizing that this one was still not yet defeated, fell into another _sakuya_ stance, waiting for the other to attack.

The orc rushed up to him. Once more, the _amahagane_ glowed brightly, allowing the daikyu anticipate his opponent's moves better. The soft song from the stone came again softly to his ears, making him relax.

Nessaj brought his sword up, and then cut downwards, one so quick Shuin couldn't have hoped to dodge it if it were not for _kamui_. The daikyu quick-stepped to the back of the orc, and spun, _Murakumo_ cutting through the armor cleanly, drawing blood.

The red-skinned orc fell down again to the ground; only this time did not get up.

Seeing that his opponent was finally dead, Shuin turned to help where Beazel was, who was muttering "Twenty-six," as he cut down a ghoul with his axe.

-

The candlelight flickered wildly, and danced all the more wildly with each scream that came out of the young night elf's lips. The scream ceased.

Another contraction. Another scream. A baby finally came out crying. "A boy Alassea!"

The young night elf allowed herself a tired grin, which soon was lost after a few seconds, lost in another contraction.

Shedelzare was almost alarmed. Almost. "I'll be back very quick," she promised to Alassea. Knowing that she heard, the warden ran out in search of Malfurion.

-

Mercurial was kneeling on the snow with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful, as though nothing is happening. Different thoughts ravaged in his head, maybe even two different individual minds. The bitter cold winds didn't seem to bother him in the least.

To him though, he was in a different world. A desert. Ruined buildings constantly kept showing as the sands were blown away, revealing them, then were hid again under the sands after a while.

Byakko's dream world. It was what is inside his mind. The silver-eyed daikyu looked into the lavender eyes of the deity in front of him.

_He won't die. Don't worry,_ Mercurial assured him.

_How can you be sure of that?_ Byakko retorted.

Mercurial grinned at him. _I know._ The Specter's grin disappeared. _Someone is coming._

The Specter opened his eyes, and whirling and rising simultaneously, drew his longsword, clashing with a mace intended to kill him, and locked with it. The mace crackled blue and shot lightning.

Mercurial dispersed into glowing purple dust, dodging the attack, then came together again to face the one who attempted the attack. "Razor," he said with a grin. "Did you ever think you could defeat me?" The Specter scoffed. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Shut up! I know you plan to betray the Lich King!" Razor shouted at him.

"And whatever makes you think that?" Mercurial asked, amused. Razor growled, and then cast a spell that made a lightning bold jump from the sky to Mercurial.

The Specter jumped back, dodging it, Razor doing the same.

Mercurial mentally laughed at him. _Listen to him, accusing without proof._ The Lightning Revenant went into a frenzy, and waved his mace at the shadow's direction repeatedly, shooting red lightning after red lightning.

The Specter jumped back to evade the first bolt, then rushed quickly to the revenant, dodging bolt after bolt. He finally was able to come close to the revenant, and he slashed with his longsword, which was blocked by the large kite shield. He stabbed with his dagger, which was intercepted and blocked by the revenant's mace.

"The Old Gods demand your death, Mercurial," Razor shouted at him.

_The Old Gods?_ "Whatever."

They continued on, the song of their clashing weapons loud, and were mixed with the noise of rumbling thunder each time their weapons clashed.

Mercurial immediately withdrew the longsword, and then whirled to the revenant's back. Razor followed him, and then blocked another attack. To the Lighting Revenant's surprise, though, another Mercurial appeared at his back, stabbing him with his dagger, and then withdrawing the dagger with a spin, slashed with his longsword.

"Damn you, daikyu," Razor muttered, dying. His armor fell down as though nobody was wearing it.

The Specter stared down at the armor with lavender eyes. The other Mercurial gradually disappeared, turning into purple dust as it did. _Old gods, huh?_ Byakko asked inside his head.

_Seems disturbing, at least just a bit._

_Don't you think he means they're released._

_I don't know. But I would find out._

-

Skurai was cleaning his spears with a leaf when Mortred finally came. "So you're finally here."

The warden nodded.

"Well, no time to waste," Skurai said to her. "Lets go."

-

By the time Shendelzare came to the room where Alassea was, the second twin was born. The young night elf was now sleeping peacefully; the screams had ceased.

Managing to put up a smile, Shendelzare started to near the newborn infant.

-

Nordrassil. The World Tree. No matter how many times Malfurion has seen it, he never had been able to stop gaping in its beauty. "You can stop having your mouth hanging there, Malfurion," said a gentle feminine voice from amidst the tree.

The arch druid clamped his mouth shut, then remembered the baby at his hands.

The one who spoke earlier soon came out from behind the tree. Her bare feet didn't make a single sound as she walked to Malfurion. Wearing white robes, the white hood did little to hide her facial features. She had light blue hair, a pale but gentle-looking beautiful face, and somehow was a little doll-like. "Baby?"

"Aye. To be blessed," the arch druid replied to her. She was the "gardener" of Nordrassil, assigned by the dragons that created it. "The blessings of the World Tree, _Kaiyenne._"

She took the crying baby in her arms, and sung a little lullaby, silencing the little boy. "Okay," she said softly. Kaiyenne walked to a beautiful Moon Well nearby. "Hush," she whispered.

Kaiyenne dipped the little boy slightly on the well, then let go, allowing him to float.

-

Shendelzare never got near, as the door suddenly slammed open, and out of sudden, Mortred had her pinned on the wall, holding her neck. "Mo-mort-red," she choked.

Her fellow warden brought out a little poisoned dagger, while Skurai came into the door.

Mortred slit Shendelzare's neck, then let go of her, allowing her to fall to the floor.

Skurai took the infant, an almost healthy young lad.

Almost.

The little boy was blind. _Oh, well,_ Skurai thought. He drew his dagger, and then prepared to slit Alassea's neck. A silent and immediate death for his beloved. "We will be together again soon. But in much more safer hands. We will have a wonderful future. Us. Our little family."

"Hurry up, Skurai," Mortred called out to him. Skurai slit Alassea's neck, and then straightened up.

"Lets go," Skurai said, echoing his earlier words.

-

"How many kills do ye have?" Kardel asked Beazel as they ran. The Sentinel was now in retreat, for the enemy's numbers were too great.

Beazel grinned at the dwarven sniper. "Fifty-seven!"

Kardel laughed at him. "Bah! I got meself fifty-nine kills!"

Caladan laughed louder than Kardel. "Newbs! I have sixty-eight kills!"

"Ye're a durned cheater! Ye're using magic, and we're not!"

"Its not magic. Its firebending," Caladan replied with a grin. Kardel stuck his tongue out at him.

-

They continued running until they finally reached the village. There, more reinforcements joined them.

Shuin, though, continued to the village to find Alassea.

-

Skurai sprinted silently, Mortred at his side. They had succeeded on their mission. Now it is time for them to retreat to Northrend.

-

As Shuin ran, he saw two figures running to his opposite direction. Two night elves. A male and a female. Thinking them allies, the daikyu continued.

-

The tree home was bloody as he Shuin entered it. He saw one of the wardens he had seen before lying dead on the ground.

Continuing his walk, he saw a dead Alassea lying on the bed.

His scream soon filled the village, with a tint torn between sadness and anger.

-

"I will take care of him until he is able to think," Kaiyenne said to Malfurion without looking at the arch druid. Her eyes were glued to the boy floating on the water.

"As you wish," Malfurion replied to her.

The white face of Kaiyenne managed to tear her gaze away from the baby, and she smiled at Malfurion. "You may leave now."

The arch druid teleported away.

-

Hours passed before the fighting stopped. The Scourge was warded off, but the Sentinel suffered great losses.

Not much of a victory.

The Sentinel mourned their losses; the Scourge did not.

Alassea's death struck Shuin and her family hardly. Skurai's betrayal had everybody shocked.

-  
_Vengeance._


	15. Prelude: Dawn, Epilogue

EPILOGUE

The ship on the dock seemed grand to the young night elf's eyes, for it was the first time for him in seeing one. Night elves seldom ride on such transportation, after all. "Is that what we will be riding, Shuin-sensei?"

"Yes it is," the night elf's teacher replied. He was a daikyu, as he says, with midnight black hair, pale white skin, and pointed but short ears. Shorter than those of an elf, that is. He carried three blades. "You seem excited," he said, turning to face his student.

"I am." The young night elf's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, well." Shuin shrugged. _Kids._ His student was a skilled one. He taught him in using the manta style, which became all the more effective with his ability to manipulate mana flows. He had long dark blue-green hair, and had two usually confident amber-colored eyes. The daikyu turned to the ship then walked there. "Come, _Magina_."

"_Hai,_ Shuin-sensei." Magina ran to his side. "I wonder what Lordaeron looks like," he mused.

"You will know," Shuin replied. "We'll be going there."

"Great! What for?"

"Recruit someone for the Sentinel." Shuin turned his head slightly to look at behind him. "Your girlfriend calls you, Magina."

The night elf scowled. "She's not my girlfriend!" His teacher merely laughed, and then motioned him to go meet her and say farewells. He walked to Lanaya, one of his friends. She was attractive; Magina can't deny it. "Hey."

"Hey," Lanaya repeated. "So… where are you guys going?"

"Lordaeron he says."

"Well… uhm… take care," she said, her cheeks darkening a bit. Unable to prevent it, Magina's cheeks did the same.

"Uh… you too." Magina waved goodbye, then turned and ran to the ship.

-

They were soon on the ship. Magina couldn't help but feel uplifted. The wind blew at him, and they made the sails more effective. The night elf inhaled, then exhaled. _A wonderful journey, I hope._

"Magina!" came the yell that made him stop thinking. Magina looked down to see his best friend running, waving her right hand at him. Luna Moonfang. "Bye!"

Magina waved back with a grin, then shouted back "Bye!"

She suddenly disappeared, and it took Magina a while to realize she has fallen into the water. Luna arose from the water, grinning despite the embarrassing moment.

Magina chuckled.


	16. Book I: Moon's Blood, Prologue

_Prelude_  
Undead Flower  
Marionette

Encased in the diamond-hard ice, a single powerful spirit stirred within it, and the once-prince of Lordaeron sitting on the throne. The Lich King.

Reaching out with his thoughts, Ner'zhul touched the minds of his servants.

_Ket'thuzad,_ he called for the human lich who had been loyal to him for a long time.

_Yes, master?_ Kel'thuzad replied to the telepathic call.

_Call Rotund'jere,_ the Lich King said, _I summon both of you. Bring the corpse that you stole from the enemy._

_It will be done._

-

The Lich King watched as the two finally came, ghouls behind them carrying a tomb. _Bring it here._

The ghouls placed the tomb in front of the Frozen Throne, and then backed away.

_Kel'thuzad. Rotund'jere. Come here._ The Necrolyte and the lich walked to the sides of the tomb. _Open it,_ Ner'zhul ordered one of the ghouls. The undead creature came and took of the lid off. _Cast your spells, you two,_ he said in a harsh voice.

They began casting, while Ner'zhul did his own necromantic spells.

After a moment they were done. _Leave,_ he ordered the two. _And summon Skurai here._

"As you wish, my lord," Rotund'jere replied. The two walked away, down the spiraling stairs of Icecrown.

The Lich King studied the body lying before him.

_Rise… Alassea._


	17. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter O

_Chapter_ O  
Deathly Dragon  
Assassin

The chapel was high, very high actually, and had a single piece of wood protruding out of the roof, where he sat, getting a good view of at least a third of Tirinsfal.

The cloak billowing by the wind, Fuhjin looked down, seeing lots of people running, walking, talking and lots more of activities. _The bastard's not here, huh?_ He turned his view to the pile of hay below. He stood up, and then leaped.

The daikyu was able to get a safe and silent landing. He jumped out of the hay, spitting those that got into his mouth. Fuhjin cleaned himself then walked away.

He stopped to sit on the nearby fountain.

Something, or someone, caught his eye. _Aye, that's him._ He stood up, the six swords that hung on his hips making a little noise. Quickly walking to where he was, he was stopped by the guard who was beating up a beggar earlier.

"Restricted area," the guard said in a gruff voice. "Get outta here." He pushed the daikyu.

Fuhjin had the urge to kill that man, _but best keep a low profile for now, I guess._ The daikyu looked around.

He saw a bar high over the guards.

Finding a ladder that was far enough from where the guard was, he went to it and started climbing.

-

One of the nice enough places in Lordaeron was Tirinsfal, a large walled city with a castle in the center.

People were busy in the streets. The sun shone brightly over the two.

"Who exactly are we looking for anyway, Shuin-sensei?" Magina asked his teacher, squinting at the sun's bright light.

"Hm?" Shuin turned to look at his student. A night elf with green blue hair, he was a manabender and wore a hakama with black and white colors. He's an orphan, and the young night elf knew it. "You'll know soon enough," he replied.

"How would we be able to find this someone in such a large place such as this? I don't even know what he or she looks like!" Magina said to Shuin.

The daikyu smiled. "You will know, I assure you."

-

He found two archers-_must be upper-level guards_-talking to each other as he climbed up unnoticed. Fuhjin watched as one of them departed.

Apparently-and unfortunately for them-they didn't notice the daikyu at all. Fuhjin walked to the remaining archer's back. Silently drawing one of his six katanas, he then stabbed the guard in the neck, damaging vocal cords so he died silently.

Guiding him to the roof so that he went down silently, he soon took the archer's longbow and a quiver with half a dozen arrows inside. The daikyu sheathed his sword.

-

His teacher insisted that they stop at the teahouse. Magina sighed as he followed Shuin.

Daikyu always have loved tea, and even more if it is cold and made of apples. His teacher wasn't an exception.

They sat down at the table nearest the entrance, which was also the exit. "Shuin-sensei," he called. The daikyu had his eyes closed for some reason. _Tired? Not likely._ He wore a _sakkat_ on his head, which he took off, revealing his long obsidian-black hair. His skin was a pale white. He also had pointed ears, which were shorter than those of an elf.

Shuin had the physical qualities you could always expect from a daikyu, if you ever got to meet one, that is. They're considered extinct.

"Hm?" Shuin opened one of his blood red eyes, regarding his student.

The night elf shifted uncomfortably. "Once we find the one we're looking for, we go back to Ashenvale?"

The daikyu opened his eyes and faced Magina. "Why? You miss your girlfriend?" he asked, half-joking and half-kindly.

The night elf's cheeks darkened. "No!" he retorted. "She's not even my girlfriend," he muttered.

Shuin chuckled and closed his eyes again, not facing the night elf anymore. "Why do you ask then? Bored?"

_Bored?_ "Aye. Maybe I am."

-

Fuhjin sprinted over the rooftops, not making one noise. He stopped, seeing the other archer from before. He took the longbow he stole from the previous guard. Taking one arrow from the quiver at his back, he aimed the weapon.

An arrow was suddenly sticking out from the head of the archer, and he fell down from the rooftop to the street.

The daikyu ran, and then leapt from the edge of the roof as he saw the bar. His arms caught it, and he revolved around it one time before leaping away from the bar. Fuhjin landed on his feet, on another roof.

He grinned. He then turned to look at the crowd surrounding the corpse. The daikyu's grin disappeared as he saw the guard who told him to _get out._ He scowled. 

_Die._

Fuhjin raised the longbow again and took another arrow from the quiver. An arrow appeared at the guard's head, the quarrel coming out of his right eye.

The daikyu had disappeared, not bothering to watch the alarmed crowd.

-

His target, a knight who takes advantage over poor people, entered the quite large building. Fuhjin watched quietly from a rooftop as one of his bodyguards closed the door. The daikyu looked around, searching for an open anything in which he could fit through to enter.

Finding one, he slipped through it, and found himself on a platform in a dark room. Not much to his eyes, though.

His sand-colored eyes searched the room. Finding nothing, he sprinted silently to the center, jumping down from the platform to the floor, his feet barely making any noise at all as he landed.

This time though, he heard footsteps coming his direction, and swords being unsheathed. _Ambush, huh? Thanks, I could use the fun._

The knight came into view over the platform, shaking his head. "Deathly Dragon," he called out, referring to Fuhjin, using the daikyu's alibi as a vigilante assassin.

Fuhjin grinned a cocky grin at the man. "What's wrong, coward? Come down here and fight like a man," he said.

Ignoring his question, the knight continued. "Give your loyalties to me and our organization, and you may be able to live past this day."

The daikyu laughed at him, harshly. "What makes you think I will join you and your filthy group? _What makes you think I won't live past this day?_" His cocky grin remained. "Sorry, but no."

The knight scowled. "You leave me no choice then. We could have made much use of a man of your skills."

Fuhjin spat. The man's eyes furrowed, and he motioned for the mercenaries he hired to attack.

Still, that cocky grin remained.

The five men were rushing at him, swords raised ready to cut him into shreds.

The daikyu drew the three katanas sheathed on his left hip-holding them all with one hand, making it look like claws-, which all glowed blue. He then did a backhand sweeping slash. A crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning, the five mercenaries were dead, blood spurting from three deep wounds on each of them.

"Did you really think you could kill me with five men?" Fuhjin asked, only to realize that the knight had ran away. "Coward," he muttered.

-

Shuin sipped the last of the apple tea, and exhaled. He looked at his night elf apprentice. _Judging with the lad's face, he felt something._ "What is it Magina?"

"Strong mana surges," the night elf said.

The daikyu rose. "Well, that must be him, then."

Magina looked up at him.

"Let's go."

-

Fuhjin climbed to a platform, then he turned and faced the chandeliers. Leaping from where he was, he jumped from chandelier to chandelier until he reached the other side. _Nobody said you will be able to escape._

Finding himself once again on the rooftops, the daikyu saw the knight from a distance. He was standing in fear, and once he saw Fuhjin, he started running.

The knight disappeared from the rooftops and was now running on the streets. Smirking, Fuhjin still ran over the different buildings, leaping to the other building each time one ended, following the running man.

Other armed men were following him, and guarding the knight's back. _I can't believe you're a knight, bastard._

Having been able to catch up with him, Fuhjin leapt from the roof, and landed on the knight, black-bladed sword leading. The knight was dead as he landed.

Immediately after landing, the daikyu jumped in a spin, unsheathing his six katanas all the while. Crossing the blades, he slashed out with them, killing the guards who were hit by the lightning.

Fuhjin spun to intercept an attack from one of the guards behind him, then killed him instantly by lashing out with his right "claws".

Killing the rest of the guards who came to him, he soon ran away as they finally realized that they'd be just wasting lives if they throw more at him.

-

"Aye, lad. That must be him."

-

Successful in his mission, Fuhjin was in a good enough mood. He had hid the clothes he wore as the "Deathly Dragon", and was now wearing an ordinary faded cloak with a hood. His swords were hidden, and silent as he walked through the street.

He soon stopped at the teahouse. "Hey, Nee-_san,_ I'm home."

The young girl attending the customers turned to smile at Fuhjin. "_Konichiwa_ Fuhjin-_kun_," she said. "Dad! Fuhjin-_kun_ is here!" she called out.

The old man came out from the back and looked at the daikyu. "There you are! Where have you been?" he asked.

He shrugged. "Anywhere."

The man nodded and returned to whatever he was doing at the back.

He sighed and sat down.

"Fuhjin!" someone called out to him.

_Huh?_ The daikyu turned to see the one who called. A familiar face. "Suzaku?" _Old friend. Very old, in fact._

"Hey," he said. "And I also prefer to be called Shuin now, friend." Shuin sat down on the seat in front of Fuhjin.

"Ah, and this young lad here is?" Fuhjin asked, referring to Shuin's night elf companion.

"Magina, my apprentice," Shuin replied.

"Have a seat, Magina," Fuhjin said to the night elf, not unkindly.

"_Hai_, Fuhjin-_sama._" Magina sat down next to Shuin.

The sand-eyed daikyu faced Shuin. "So, what are you here for?" he asked. "The war, I imagine?"

"Aye. I'm here to recruit you for the Sentinel," Shuin said to him. "So, would you come with us to Kalimdor?"

Fuhjn fell silent. After a dozen and a half heartbeats, he finally replied, "Sure." He then grinned. "But on one condition."

Shuin smiled. "Of course."

"What condition?" Magina chimed in.

"A duel, lad."


	18. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter I

_Chapter_ I  
Soul Keeper  
Terrorblade

Fainte stretched out her arms up high as though she just came from a good sleep. "Food consumption complete!" she exclaimed. The girl turned to look at the elf sitting at the table with her. The elf had shoulder-length blond hair, and wore a mage's outfit, though not a mage at all. "Are you sure you're not going to eat anything, Cally-tan?"

"Hm?" _Cally-tan? What the-?_ "No, the truth is, I already ate before treating you two," Caladan said to her and the purple-haired girl also sitting with them.

"Okay…"

"Besides, you already ate enough for the both of us," Caladan said with a grin.

"Wha-? How rude!" Fainte retorted. "I didn't eat that much!"

The elf's grin grew all the more wider. "_Oh really?_"

"Of course!" Scowling and crossing her arms over her chest, Fainte looked away. "It's because vampires have a higher metabolism. That's got to be it!"

Caladan chuckled a bit too loudly.

"Say something, Yuki-chan!" the vampire girl said to the silent one.

She looked up from the book she was reading, the tip of a pizza inside her mouth. "?"

"She clearly says 'No thanks'," Caladan said to Fainte, still grinning.

"What? She didn't even say anything!" the vampire girl replied. Yuki already had her nose back to her book. A long while of silence came, which Fainte suddenly broke with an unexpected statement. "Too bad Alassea's not here, huh?" she said, the sad tome evident in her voice.

An even longer moment of silence ensued. Fainte stood up. "Thanks for the treat Cally-tan." She did a low bow and left. Yuki soon followed, her face saying the same as Fainte said. Caladan stayed seated for a while.

_Cally-tan? What the-?_

-

They were now in the glade Tirinsfal was named after. Magina sat down on a log to watch the two duel. _Without a doubt, this would be one of the most awesome things I'll ever see,_ Magina thought.

Fuhjin winked at him as he faced Shuin. "Watch and learn, kid."

The night elf's amber eyes, eyes that served as a symbol to a great destiny for the night elves, gleamed with excitement.

The two daikyu drew their weapons. Fuhjin unsheathed his half a dozen black-bladed swords. Shuin took out two _scithkahs_, _Kusanagi_ and _Murakumo._

They both vanished in the winds, and suddenly streaks of lightning and moonlight filled the place. The two appeared in a deathlock, and disappeared almost immediately.

The sound of mithril and orichalchum clashing against runite sang in Magina's ears. The spectacle of streaking lights dazzled his eyes. _Just so wonderful_.

The two daikyu appeared again. Shuin spun, slashing with his two swords. Fuhjin intercepted and blocked each strike, then counter-attacked.

The red-eyed daikyu stopped the spin, and then attacked. Fuhjin blocked it with his right "claw", and attacked with the other. Shuin released his sword from the three katanas clutches by spinning. Before his sword hit the katanas that came up to block, though, he vanished immediately.

Shuin reappeared behind Fuhjin, _Murakumo_ resting slightly on the sand-eyed daikyu's neck.

"Ah, so I lose," Fuhjin said. "I'll come with you, then."

Shuin grinned and lowered his sword, sheathing the two _scithkahs_. "Great. That means our job here is done."

Magina rose. "What of your family, Fuhjin-sama?"

Fuhjin looked at the night elf, and then to Shuin. "You can bring them is you want," the crimson-eyed daikyu said, shrugging. "After all, it will be safer there." _Also means the loss of a teashop here. Oh well._

-

The small cottage was an ironic thing to look at in the shores of Northrend. While the cold lands whirled with blizzards, the small house was peaceful. There was even a beach.

The green-blue haired night elf stood on the sandy shore, watching as the sun started to descend. He wore a black coat with long coat tails over his mail shirt, and loose-fitting leather leggings.

A blindfold covered his eyes, two blazing orbs of blue fire, a gift to him by the Lich King.

"Kein-kun." The night elf turned to the source of the voice, a young innocent-looking vampire girl with black hair who serves him as somewhat like his maid. She wore a muffler over her kimono.

"Ah, Yusetsu-chan," Kein said with a smile. It seemed that he was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by the thumping sounds of demons coming their direction.

These demons had been rogues since the last fall of the Burning Legion, warded away by the humans, night elves, and orcs. Lots of them were sent back to the Twisting Nether or destroyed, but some somehow managed to stay in Azeroth. This group was an example of such.

"Where is the traitor Ner'zhul?" the lead demon bellowed, a monster with four feet, two arms, purple skin, and big leathery wings. A Pit Lord.

A red-skinned demon, also with those same kinds of wings, and a long snout, stood beside it. A Doomguard.

Kein shrugged, pretending not to know. "Shouldn't you be the one to know, since you are the guys who brought him here to Azeroth?" he said with a grin. "Besides, if I knew, what would be the reason for me tell you?"

The Pit Lord laughed at him. "Why? You dare challenge me? I brought fifty demons with me!" he bellowed. "Now, out with it."

"You're going to kill the Lich King with only _fifty_ demons?" The night elf laughed at him and then grinned. He faced Yusetsu. "Yusetsu-chan, please make me something to drink."

"Tea or coffee?" the vampire asked.

Kein thought for a moment, and then finally replied: "Tea, I think."

Yusetsu bowed and went for the cottage.

"You mock us?!" the Doomguard screamed. "Do you want to be obltiterated from this world, elf? You're just one yourself!" He laughed. "There is no way you can win, fool!"

Giving another shrug, Kein drew his moonblades. "Like Mercurial-sensei says, 'The true fool is the one who underestimates his or her enemy',"

"Why you brat-!" The Doomguard brought up his scimitar, blazing with green flames, to attack the night elf.

The blue flaming orbs Kein had instead of ordinary eyes seemed to blaze more with excitement.

-

It was silent once more as Yusetsu opened the door, Kein's tea in hand. The surroundings of the cottage were full of demon corpses, all cut down multiple times. Everywhere, it was messy with blood. Two bloody moonblades stood pierced on the sand.

The girl continued to walk to the night elf. "Kein-kun."

Kein turned to regard her, his right hand bleeding. "Ah, yes. My tea," he said with a smile. He took it, and started sipping. The night elf lifted his bleeding right hand to the vampire's direction.

Yusetsu spent a moment looking at it. Later, she started licking the black blood on his hand.

The young night elf once again turned his eyes to the sunset, beautiful as it was. "Really, Kein," a voice said behind them. "What a mess!'

The night elf smiled and turned to face Mercurial, his right hand moving a bit, disturbing the vampire licking it a little. "Ah, but master, I can't turn them into sand as you can," he said with a grin.

The shadow walked to move close and inspect his student's work. "Nicely done," he said, smiling. "But two remain alive? And a bloodied hand that is currently being licked by Yusetsu? Or is that just an attempt to give her a treat, huh Kein?"

Kein laughed at that. Seeing that the vampire was done, he put the hand into a pocket. "I think those two alive could be useful for the Lich King, and so I spared them."

"Okay." Mercurial turned to leave. "Good job anyways, Kein."

The night elf smiled. "Don't call me Kein anymore, Mercurial-sensei. From now on, I am _Terrorblade_."

Mercurial chuckled. "And I suppose Yusetsu is an exception, huh Terrorblade?" he muttered. He soon disappeared.


	19. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter II

_Chapter_ II  
Desert of Blood  
Ancient War

The desert winds blew strongly, shifting the dunes.

With an ear-splitting battle cry, faeries charged through the desert. From the opposite side, daikyu did the same. The two masses met, with sword slashed, spear stabs, arrow whistles.

Frontlines fell dead, but they continued on. The faeries fought for their Old Gods, while the daikyu fought for the Fallen. A religious war.

Unforgiving.

The first battle in that desert was a massacre of two different races. Blood was spilled everywhere.

A cruel song of swords and sorcery rang in the air.

And it was named the Desert of Blood.

-

Shuin opened his eyes suddenly. He just realized he had fallen asleep, leaning on the starboard side of the ship. The daikyu looked up at the so-called Maelstrom.

At ancient times, times when there were not even high elves, that was the Well of Eternity, a lake of immense powers, created by the Titans, once used by the night elves to fuel their magic.

It attracted the eyes of Sargeras and his Burning Legion, and they soon attempted to come into Azeroth, warmly welcomed by the night elves' foolish queen, Azshara.

They were soon warded away, thanks to the night elves, the Dragon Aspects, and three time travelers sent by Nozdormu from the future. The entrance of Sargeras to the world was prevented.

In this, the Well of Eternity was destroyed, Kalimdor sundered into three, Lordaeron, Northrend, and the remnant of the super continent. The Well was no more, and in its place, a large swirling whirlpool that is the Maelstrom.

The Dragon Aspects created the World Tree, Nordrassil, after that, to support the living night elves in their lives.

Shuin sighed.

But before that, all of that, even before the Titans came and shaped Azeroth, there was the Desert of Blood in its place.

A voice coming to him broke him from his thoughts. "Oi Suzaku," Fuhjin said beside him.

Shuin faced the amber-eyed daikyu. "I told you its Shuin now."

"Shuin-sensei," Magina's voice said as he came, too, came. "Oh, Fuhjin-sama."

"Hey, Magina," Fuhjin greeted the night elf with a grin.

The night elf lifted his head at the sea breeze. "You two didn't fight seriously last night, didn't you?"

Shuin chuckled. _The boy's good._ He shrugged. Fuhjin did just the same. "Well, maybe not," Fuhjin said, a grin still on his face.

"Well, I'll be going now," the night elf said, and he left. He stopped to talk to one of the crewmembers.

Shaking his head, Shuin turned his gaze back to the Maelstrom. "You're still thinking about that?" The crimson-eyed daikyu looked at Fuhjin, a confused expression on his face. The amber-eyed daikyu shrugged. "The Desert of Blood. The war between the daikyu and faeries and such."

"I just can't stop thinking about that, mainly because I feel guilty in being a part of that war," Shuin replied, also shrugging.

"You? Part of that war?" Fuhjin laughed. "You're such a slacker back then that your father ignored you when it came to such duties!"

Feeling a little bit better, Shuin laughed. "I guess so," he said with a smile. The daikyu closed his eyes and thought of his past.

He was something like a prince then, son of one of the top noble families of the daikyu, familes that mostly led the war against the faeries. Shuin was the first-born son, but despite that, he ignored his duties as one and just did what he wished mostly. Not that he lived without rules. He just didn't like the war, and so ignored it.

His family just favored his brother, then. They still got along well, though. _Aye, my brother. Byakko._ Shuin sighed again, and shook away the thoughts, though he didn't have to, since he heard the shout: "Pirates!"

Fuhjin grinned. "Awesome! We get to fight?"

"Not if we can help it," Shuin said to him, though that would hardly dampen the battle-eager daikyu. Fuhjin shrugged then left. _Wow. We don't even have cargo. What did we do to deserve pirates?_

The ship went faster, though the pirate ship was faster and built for it.

-

Mercurial watched as Terrorblade trained with Darkterror, and seemingly none was getting and upper hand. _Impressive. Being able to fight toe-to-toe with Darkterror is more than something._

The Faceless Void. Such was the title of Darkterror. But it fits him well. He wore a hood, though under that hood is… nothing. He wore a cloak, and under that cloak, armor, and under that… nothing. He didn't have a face. He doesn't even have a body. Nobody knew what race he was, or _once was._

But Darkterror reminds Mercurial of something… something, or _someone_, important in his life. _Which I can't remember._ He sighed and turned his attention back at the two sparring figures.

Terrorblade slashed with his moonblade, which Darkterror dodged. The night elf vanished, appearing behind the Facless Void's back, and slashed.

Darkterror blurred, and the moonblade went right through him, slashing as though there was nothing there at all. The Faceless Void spun, his sword slashing and threatening to hit Terrorblade with its sharp blade. The night elf brought up his left-hand moonblade to intercept and block the attack, and then he slashed with his right weapon.

The Faceless Void spun again, and was suddenly behind Terrorblade, his bastard sword resting slightly on his shoulders, threatening to lop of the night elf's head, which of course, Darkterror would not do.

Darkterror brought up the cold steel sword from the night elf's shoulder, and sheathed it. "Good job, Kein."

"It's Terrorblade, Darkterror-sama," the night elf said, and he bowed. He sheathed his moonblades as he rose. The Faceless Void shrugged, and would have smiled if he had a face.

Mercurial rose from the stone he was sitting on, clapping. "Magnificient, Terrorblade. That was a great show," he said with a wink. "Thanks a lot for your help, Darkterror."

"No problem." Darkterror walked to a nearby rock and sat down. "I'll always be there to help you, Mercurial."

The Specter smiled at him and turned to Terrorblade. "Your father comes." Just as Mercurial expected, a cut in the air appeared, pure darkness inside it, in which Skurai stepped out, the green-haired night elf looking happier than usual. "Ah, Skurai! You just missed a wonderful battle! And you seem to be in a better mood than usual."

Skurai smiled. "I am happy Mercurial," he said. "Alassea has been revived by the Lich King, for which I am extremely grateful for."

"Alassea?" Terrorblade asked, a confused tint in the voice.

"She's your mother, son."

"Mother?" Terrorblade echoed, and seemingly excited.

"Yes, and stop repeating whatever I say," Skurai said, expression suddenly stern, which quickly reverted back to what it was before. "Come, and let's meet her."

"_Hai,_ father." Terrorblade ran and followed Skurai as he entered the dark rip. When both of them were inside, the cut closed.

"As expected of him," Mercurial muttered.

"What?" Darketerror asked.

"Ner'zhul revived Alassea. Of course, why would he not do that?" Mercurial said, shrugging. "Besides, it would be a perfectly clever thing to do so. You do get what I mean, right?" The Specter grinned. "Oh, and it will so pain your heart when you know about this, brother," he whispered to himself.

Pretending not to have heard that, Darkterror sighed. "Aye, I get what you mean," he said in an apparently sad tone.

-

Terrorblade saw her, a black-haired night elf, standing before him and his father. Skurai walked to her and hugged her, and then faced the blindfolded night elf. "This is your mother, Kein. Alassea."

Terrorblade rushed and embraced her, who hugged him back. "Mother."

_Now, we all live under the Lich King's protection. Our little family is safer than one can imagine,_ Skurai thought. He looked at Alassea. Though her eyes had no light, she was smiling as she hugged her son, who was grinning like the child that he is.

For the first time since his betrayal, Skurai smiled.


	20. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter III

_Chapter_ III  
Long-lost Friend  
Separate Paths

The pirate ship went faster, and released hooked blades from its sides. Everyone braced themselves for the impact that will be caused by the two ships. The pirate ship rammed its blades to the other ship's starboard side.

"Nothing cures seasickness better than excitement," Fuhjin muttered at Shuin's side. The seven pirates shouted and threw their grappling hooks, preparing to board the ship. While the sailors hid, marines rushed out to meet the attackers.

The pirates swung onto the ship, jumping from their ropes and attacking anyone who came near them with their weapons. Sounds of clashing steel resonated in the air. Fuhjin already gone, Shuin faced Magina. "Go take care of any mages they could have," he ordered his student.

The night elf nodded, and then blurred blue before disappearing. The daikyu drew his _scithkahs_, dashing to the closest opponent he could find.

A sound of gunshot rang in the air, catching Shuin's attention. A marine fell. Another shot and another fell. The daikyu turned to look at the pirate ship, and found the source from a pirate with a brown ranger cloak, holding a rifle, and aiming at _him_.

He was able to roll to his side to dodge the bullet. Another shot was coming for him. Before that one hit him, though, he vanished.

Reappearing in front of the rifleman, Shuin brought up his right-hand _scithkah_ to slash downward. The pirate was not there anymore as the sword went down, and the daikyu spun to his back just in time to bat away a bullet with his _scithkah_.

He started to run towards the pirate, who kept shooting at the daikyu. Shuin dodged every bullet that came his way, and soon reached the rifleman, sword tip touching his neck.

-

Despite the few number of pirates, they were extremely skilled, and that excited Fuhjin into fighting one of them. Unsheathing half a dozen katanas, the daikyu spun to face his back, just in time to knock a longsword away from a masked pirate's hands.

That pirate quickly drew two slender, beautiful scimitars, so fluidly that it almost seemed as if they just appeared in his hands. He stabbed with his right scimitar, which was intercepted by Fuhjin's left "claw" and blocked. As that happened, the pirate whirled on his feet, his scimitars slashing around him.

Fuhjin was forced to jump back from the destructive flurry of attacks. "What's this?" he asked with a grin. "Looks like I could have some fun with you!" His runite katanas glowed blue, and he a sudden flash he attacked like lightning.

His opponent wasn't surprised by the attack, though. The obsidian-masked pirate leaped and somersaulted to the daikyu's back, who then turned and slashed with his right "claw". The pirate brought up one scimitar to block the attack, and brought up his other scimitar to block the left "claw".

They held the lock for a second, which Fuhjin broke by suddenly vanishing in a flash of blue light. The pirate spun on his heels to catch the incoming attack at his back, which he was successfully able to intercept and block.

Lockking swords, they glared at each other's eyes. The obsidian-masked pirate stared into the daikyu's sand-colored eyes, who in turn glared at his sable-black eyes. Those eyes seemed to wide in realization, and the pirate jumped back, breaking the deathlock.

"Fuhjin?" he asked. When the daikyu made a confused face, the pirate took off his black mask, revealing pale white skin, short jet-black hair, short pointed ears, and an elf-like face. A daikyu.

"Thyr?"

-

The pirate grasped a marine by the neck, and despite his rather slender build, threw him into the water. He stared at the horizon after he did so.

Magina rushed up to that pirate, who wore a white coat with long coat tails, a white hakama, and a black sash on his waist. He also wore a white _sakkat_ with a veil on his head. He blinked to the air above the pirate's back, moonblade ready to slash.

All of sudden that pirate had raised his hand up in front of him, blocking the wickedly sharp moonblade with his palm. _Wha-? When did he move?_ The night elf's eyes were full of surprise as they gazed at the pirate who just stopped a mooblade with his bare hand. _Did he even move?_

His skin was bone-white, not pale white like those of a daikyu, and his hair was black. His eyes, though, were a glowing light blue, and had slit pupils, unlike those of a cat or a snake. The pirate also had cyan lines descending from his eyes, that it almost seemed as though he was crying, if not for his expressionless face. Definitely not a daikyu.

Magina felt an invisible force hurtle him away from the pirate even before his feet could touch the deck. His body flew until it thudded on a pole. The night elf opened his eyes to look at the pirate, who was no longer where he was before, but rather in front of him, staring at him with those threatening eyes.

-

Nearly all marines were down, only further proving the unbelievable skills of these pirates who were so few in number.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fuhjin as he looked at his old friend.

Thyr chuckled and sheathed his scmitars. "Why, doing business, of course." He brought out a dagger and used it to open the door near them. The daikyu went inside it.

"There's nothing there," Fuhjin said, but apparently wasn't heard by Thyr. He followed the other.

"Oh." Thyr looked disappointed. "Nothing at all." He frowned. "Too bad." Turning around, he walked back to the deck. "Sorry, guys. Nothing to rob," he called to his crew.

Fuhjin laughed at him, which Thyr soon joined in to. Their laugh, though, was brought to a halt when a loud noise of splintering wood swallowed it.

A head with large red eyes and a very long mouth with a large amount of teeth burst out of the water. It had two fins on either side of its face that go out ward and appear fan-like and also had whiskers. Its long body was very long and large with various fins at its back. "Dhenrabi!" someone called out.

"Let's get outta here, boys," Thyr commanded his crew.

-

Heeding the command, the seemingly melancholic pirate disappeared from in front of Magina.

The other pirates soon did so, too, and they ran to their ship, leaping from the side of the other ship to get there.

Shuin was forced to relinquish his sword's hold on the rifleman's neck. The daikyu vanished to the marines' ship to help with the sea monster.

Thyr grasped a rope, preparing to jump to his ship. "Wait!" Fuhjin called. "You're just going to run away?"

"Uh… yeah?" Fuhjin tched and ran to fight with the dhenrabi. Thyr shrugged and almost jumped.

Almost.

The tail of the dhenrabi separated the pirate ship from the marine ship, almost making Thyr fall off.

"Captain!" one of the pirates called.

It was Thyr's turn to tch. He shrugged again, and rushed off to help with the monster, too. "Might as well have fun."

Marines were throwing spears at the dhenrabi, who was starting to wrap its long body around the ship, preparing to crush it. These creatures were highly territorial, and will attack anything that trespasses their home. It shot out its long tongue from its mouth, catching a marine with it, then brought it back to its mouth, bringing the caught prey with it.

Fuhjin was near the monster, stabbing it and discharging electrical mana into the dhenrabi through his swords.

Conjuring another longsword from his sleeve, he brought it out and caught it with his hand. "Hey! Sea worm!" he called out to the dhenrabi. "Over here!" As anticipated, the dhenrabi shot out its tongue, which Thyr dodged by rolling, and then suddenly stabbing it with his longsword, pinning it to the deck.

The alarmed dhenrabi brought its head there, trying to take off the sword with its teeth, which hardly seemed possible at all.

"Thyr!" Fuhjin called out, a rope in his hands, half a dozen swords sheathed. He was standing nearby a pole. When Thyr looked up, he understood what his old friend was getting at. He ran to his side and took the rope. Clasping each other's hands, they climbed the pole with their feet and the help of the rope.

They soon reached the top. Stood nearby the sail, and unsheathed one sword. He cut a rope, and the unbalanced beam on the pole, which held the sails, pointed to the dhenrabi's head.

Thyr jumped to an even higher place, the rope connecting two poles together. Walking on the rope, he soon reached the other pole and conjured a dagger from his sleeve. He did the same as Fuhjin did, and two beams were pointing at the struggling dhenrabi's head.

"Ready?" Thyr shouted. "Go!"

They cut the remaining ropes, and the two beams fell down to the sea monsters head, pinning it to the deck with its longsword-pinned tongue.

The marines cheered as the two jumped down to the deck. Fuhjin sighed. "Well, that was awesome," Thyr commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it was," Fuhjin agreed.

Shuin walked up to them. "And then the ship's ruined and not able to sail," he remarked. He laughed, which the two other daikyu joined in to. A frowning Magina came to them, then. "What?"

"Then how are we going to get to Kalimdor now?!" he whined.

Shuin shrugged. "You can always swim," he said with a grin. The scowl became worse and he laughed again.

"We'll give you a ride," Thyr said.

"Huh? For real?"

"Yeah, because we raided a ship without cargo," Thyr said with a grin.

-

They soon were all on the ship, and were heading to Kalimdor.

The Land of Twilight soon came into view, and Magina smiled. "Home at last."


	21. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter IV

_Chapter_ IV  
Land of Twilight  
Kalimdor

It was peaceful in this place. No worries. No pain. No sadness.

But this was not the case to Shendelzare. Her heart was broken by her most trusted friend's betrayal, Mortred. _Oh, how I so want to kill you, traitor._

The night elf walked to a nearby moon well, and looked at the serene waters. _I'll kill you._ She was dispelled from her thoughts when a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"You seem disturbed," Elune said at Shendelzare's back. "By vengeance."

The night elf turned to face her. She wore white robes and had a hood, though it didn't really hide her beautiful face, which had pale skin and was with disturbingly gentle dark blue eyes, which regarded Shendelzare's own green eyes. Her hair was a light blue, which cascaded down and reached her waist. She walked bare-footed.

"Aye," Shendelzare replied. "Vengeance." She looked away, focusing again to the waters on the moon well. Her mind whirled with memories. Mortred herself was the one who killed her. _And I thought we were best friends._ Tears of frustation fell from her eyes and rolled through her soft cheeks. _I'll kill you, Mortred. I swear._

"You want to go back." Elune took Shendelzare's chin to tilt her head to look at her. She gently wiped the night elf's tears with her thumb. She held the night elf's hand, and clasped it into hers to comfort her at least a bit.

"Please." The night elf fell down to her knees, her hands still holding those of her goddess'. "Allow me a chance to avenge my death," she begged.

"Rise," Elune said to the night elf. As Shendelzare did, Elune stroke her hair. "Yes, go back if that is what you wish." The night elf smiled, and the flow of tears slowed until they stopped. The Mother Moon smiled back, which apparently was sad.

Elune closed her eyes and kissed the night elf on the forehead. Shendelzare felt drowsy, and soon had her eyes shut, sleeping peacefully.

-

The zombie trudged through the deep snow with difficulty. Wherever it went, others went far away. Even other undead creatures. A black sheep among them all.

Far from its location, Mercurial sat on a rock watching it walk. "What's with this thing you brought us Balanar?" he asked the vampire beside him with a grin. The shadow turned to look at him. The vampire's hair was white, while his skin was a pale gray. He wore a black cape over his armor. Still the vampire was more than any ordinary vampire. He wwas an _Auhriek,_ and elder vampire. One that has lived throughout the many ages of Azeroth, and surely wise enough to know what he was going to say. "Why, even the other zombies are disgusted of him. Even Pudge!"

Balanar cocked his head and stared at the Specter incredulously. "What?"

Mercurial shrugged. "Pudge. Y'know, the Butcher."

The vampire sighed. "I know, I know. I just find it unbelievable."

"The damned thing doesn't look at a mirror, you see," Mercurial said with a grin. The vampire laughed at this.

The laugh soon became a chuckle, and soon lessened to a grin then to a smile. "Don't worry. Dirge will be helpful to the Scourge."

"And you even have a name for it."

"Actually, it's his name."

Mercurial shrugged a second time. There was silence between them for a moment. After a while, the Specter rose and faced the vampire. "Balanar."

Balanar turned and faced Mercurial.

"Take care of Yusetsu."

The vampire nodded. "Aye, I will."

Nodding back, Mercurial turned to leave, but was stopped by Balanar. The Specter faced the vampire, a questioning expression on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

Shrugging again, Mercurial took his leave, and stopped again. "I just feel that girl will be far more important than just taking care of Terrorblade." With that, the Specter walked away.

-

The ship was finally docked on the shore. Sighing, Magina jumped off the deck to the sandy beach of Kalimdor.

There was Malfurion waiting for them, who greeted Shuin as he came. With him, there was the Dragon Knight, Davion, beside him the historian Fainte, who waved to Magina.

"Hey, Fainte!" The night elf rushed to were the half-elf vampire was. "Have you seen Lanaya or Luna?"

The historian shrugged and grinned. Before the night elf could begin to comprehend that, though, a soft, light hand touched his shoulder, and he heard "Boo!" at his side. Magina almost fell, and when he regained his balance, quickly turned to face whoever did it.

The night elf sighed in relief and smiled. "Oh… it's you, Luna," he said as he looked upon the grinning night elf. Her long midnight blue hair hung loosely from her head, reaching her slender waist. The novice priestess's light purple skin was soft, and her body was of a small and slender build. She was beautiful, only… "Have you seen Lanaya?"

The female's grin disappeared. "There's this stupid new transfer student who's with her right now," she said. "Not that she's willing to," she quickly added. "He's being a bully." Her lips transformed into a pout.

Still… that wasn't the reason of the sudden disappearance of her grin.

-

"Shuin," Malfurion called as he neared. "How was it?"

The daikyu winked. "Successful. We were able to hire the Deathly Dragon. There he is." He pointed to where Fuhjin was, talking to the pirates who've just given them a ride. Shuin turned his face to look at the night elf's confused expression. "He's the one with six swords. The others are pirates who gave us a ride after being attacked by a dhenrabi." The daikyu didn't feel the need to tell Malfurion that the pirates attacked them, and so left it out.

"I see," was all the night elf said.

"Oh, and by the way, where are Caladan and Kardel?" he asked, looking around.

"Well…"

-

The necromancer's head exploded as a speeding bullet from the trees took him. "YEEEAAAAHHHH!!!" the dwarf bellowed beside his elf companion. "Did you see that ye durned elf?! A headshot!" Kardel laughed. "Bet you can't do that-"

The head of one ghoul exploded. The dwarf turned to stare at the firebending mage at his side, who was grinning. "Well?"

Kardel scoffed and spat, then turned to blast some more undead. "This is a pretty good job the night elf gave us," he said, firing at one ghoul. "Since them undead legions are coming relentlessly." Another necromancer's head came into the view of his scope, which then disappeared almost immediately in an explosion of blood and brain. The dwarf reloaded.

"Yeah."

After a while, only one ghoul was left. Kardel chuckled as he started to aim his rifle. "Last kill's mine, elf." But as soon as the ghoul came to view in his scope, it was burning and running around crazy. The dwarf brought down his gun, and faced the elf, who was jogging away. "WHY YE DURNED ELF!!" Kardel bellowed.

-

Shuin sighed. "I see…" he said, echoing Malfurion's words earlier, with a smile. The daikyu then shrugged. "I suppose that's inevitable."

"Still, they seem to love what they're doing."

"Of course they do." _Considering both of them are both dwarf. Well, not fully about Caladan, but… he's dwarven all right._

-

"Well? Care to introduce your crew to us, huh Thyr?" Fuhjin said as he faced the pirates.

"Forgive our manners, then," the masked daikyu replied. He gestured to his crew.

The rifleman from earlier came forward. Fuhjin saw that he was human. "Clive," the rifleman introduced himself, though apparently that was the rest of it. He then stepped back to where he was before.

One with extremely messy hair grunted, this one also human. "Name's Rood." He wore simple garments, a faded polo over a white shirt, and olive green shorts. Carrying a sword on his back, Fuhjin suspected that the pirate's style had to be a mix of various styles incorporating rapid, irregular movements with lots of openings. Despite that though, he would be extremely hard to hit.

The one next to him, looking the exact opposite of the other, nodded. "Kariya Kogetoki." His hair was long and black, the back of it tied into a tail. His was skin pale white-maybe even too pale for an elf. He carried a _daisho_, indicating he was a samurai. He also wore wire-rimmed glasses over his eyes.

The next one, a human, looked pretty ordinary, one you would forget later. He smiled. "Kayle." Fuhjin could imagine the guy with lots and lots of series of weapons, though it was not obvious at all. Maybe far more than he think he had.

The one beside Kayle also smiled revealing shark-like teeth. He looked certainly human, but seemingly not at all. _Maybe it's his teeth._ "Higure." With short light blue hair, his skin was like that of a human's, only it almost seemed blue. He had tattoos of curved lines on his face, three on each cheek, which made him more like a shark. A zanbatou was strapped on his back.

And apparently the last one, the only female of the group looked at Fuhjin. She was young, maybe at least a decade and a half. "Meeira." She wore a cold expression in her face, much like a killer's. An assassin's. Fuhjin found it perfectly ironic for someone her age, but chose not to ask.

Fuhjin looked around. "I guess that's about it, then-"

"Where the hell did that kid go?" Thyr asked his crew.

Fuhjin looked at his old friend. "Who's not here?"

"Puck." Thyr shook his head. "Or at least that's what we call him."


	22. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter V

_Chapter_ V  
Misty Petals  
Dance

_How Azeroth came to be? It is one of the many questions one asks._

It is unclear to the scholars of this age exactly how the Universe began. There have been countless debates, theories, and hypotheses. However scholars do agree on one thing, that after it was born, the Universe existed in absolute chaos. This is the only certainty. Millions upon millions of worlds were strung out throughout the Great Dark, untouched in a primordial state. Sometime in this distant past, great beings known as the Titans, came forth to bring order to the chaos. These metallic gods began in a systematic fashion to go from one world to the next, bringing order and perfection to each. But there were other beings to be found in this Universe, beings of a dark and malevolent nature The demons, who resided in the Twisting Nether-which lay between all the worlds-were this evil. To protect the worlds, the Titans elected their great champion, Sargeras, to be the defender of these many worlds. And thus began the ordering of the universe…

From world to world the Titans travelled, bringing order to chaos, and shaping the many worlds of the Universe through their colossal efforts. Their task of ordering the Universe eventually brought them to a small world, a world that would in time become known as Azeroth. Perhaps it was a tragic Fate bestowed upon Azeroth, for the first of many wars for its domination was about to begin. Inhabiting this otherwise lifeless world were dark beings known only to scholars as the Old Gods. Intent on denying the Titans control of Azeroth, the Old Gods made war with them. However, even with the aid of their foul elemental minions, the Old Gods were unable to beat the combined power of the Titans and were defeated. After imprisoning the Old Gods deep within the earth, the Titans began their ageless task of shaping the world. Thus gave rise to the single massive continent of Kalimdor. To populate the world, the Titans breathed life into hundreds of species. As a final act of creation, the Titans crafted a magical lake to serve as a fountain a fountain of life for the world. They called it the Well of Eternity.

The crafting of a world is no simple matter, and for millions of years the Titans toiled at their work without pause. In time the world flowered into their image of true perfection, and they knew that their time on Azeroth was at an end. Before departing to continue their task in the Universe, they selected the most promising of the new species, the dragons, and assigned them as protectors of the world. To aid them in their role as guardians, each of the Titans bestowed upon these dragons a part of their own vast power. Thus, Alexstrasza the Life Binder, Malygos the Spell-Weaver, Ysera the Dreamer, Nozdromu the Timeless, and Neltharion the Earth-Warder were charged with the task of gurading Azeroth.

Unknown to the Titans, however, was that their mighty champion, Sargeras, had become twisted and corrupted by the very evil he sought to eradicate from the Universe. Out there in the Great Dark, Sargeras was smashing world after world... in the form of the Burning Legion…

Yet, what happened before all this was a complete and unnerving mystery. Where did the Titans come from? The demons? The mysterious Naaru? The Old Gods? The random worlds that seemed to come out from nowhere in the Great Dark Beyond? Nobody knew.

But I do. For some reason, I do.

Who crafted the different worlds? Three gods, now known by the very few who know it, or remember_ it as the Fallen._

Seiryuu, the Angle of Life and Death, also created the Naaru, beings of light from whom most Draenei and all paladins get their powers from. They war with the demons, wanting to destroy them utterly. Seiryuu chose a select few among them, and formed them into a group to discuss their intentions, and rule over the other Naaru. They were called the Sparuda.

Ammanas, the Deity of Happiness and Sadness, was the one who created the Titans. The metallic-skinned beings-sometimes mistaken as gods-try to keep order and balance around the universe. The Titans formed the Pantheon, in which their leaders are. Sargeras was once part of it.

Mercurial, the Specter of Atonement and Forgiveness, created the demons who scoured the Twisting Nether. They have exactly the same feelings to the Naaru as they do to them. Mercurial created a superior race of demons, though, who have yet to act into anything in the universe. Shimians, this he called them.

They favored one world, one that we have come to know as Azeroth. In it they created different living beings. The daikyu, the elves, the ellr, and the dimago. In the center of a singular supercontinent, they put in the Desert of Blood, as it soon would be known. This desert soon came to be the Well of Eternity, and now… the Maelstrom.

Among them all, the ellr were the most advance of the four races. They were both intelligent and powerful. Their arrogance soon led to their destruction. The ellr, in their madness, did an awesome creation of their own, one they will use to conquer their entire world, in addition to what they already had. Goblins. Truly, the goblins were smart and strong enough as them (though now they are constantly underestimated). The goblins soon rebelled and destroyed the ellr.

The elves were a horribly broken race. They separated themselves. The faeries, white-skinned elves, put their "inferior" kin into exile. These "inferior" kin were the night elves, who wandered as nomads before discovering the Well, and the drow elves, who are as of now residing in the Underdark. A misunderstanding of racism among them, the drow soon separated and went to live underground to be consumed by bitter hatred of their night and faerie kin.

The daikyu were a race that was pale-white-skinned, with obsidian-black hair, and randomly colored eyes. Before, they were peaceful people, but were soon ravaged by war with the faeries-which I will explain later.

The dimago are nomads who were maybe just to silent in the history of Azeroth, so silent, in fact, there is not much to say about them at all. What I could say, though, was that they were tall, and preferred stone as a building material in nearly all things. Building houses (and they are nomads), crafting weapons, armor, and masks (yes, they do love masks).

And the Old Gods come to being. These five evil beings were originally demons who have "ascended" into godhood. As of how that happens, I know not yet. They came to Azeroth in hopes to colonize it, in which they succeeded. These Old Gods came to the faeries, who then believed them to be the true gods, not the three who created everything that which they know. The faeries worshipped them.

The Old Gods' appearance in the world caused major disturbances. The daikyu have been giving birth to "ill" kids (it doesn't always happen, only rarely, but it is something terrible). These "ill" daikyu had what seemed to them as a mental disease, a desire to rule over all. Such daikyu were referred to as "Tyrants." The Tyrants enslaved different species, faeries, drow, night, goblins, even their own kin. Even the hardly found dimago had no escape.

Faeries and daikyu soon banded up to defeat all living Tyrants. They successfully defeat them, and a short moment of peace followed.

The Old Gods urged the faeries to war with the daikyu, conquer all that they knew. The believed reason as to why the war started was for vengeance to the daikyu. These Tyrants, who were also daikyu, had enslaved and killed some of their own. It seems perfectly ridiculous. Fortunately for the story, it is not the true reason, as obvious as it is to those reading this. It was zealousness to their gods.

In their madness, the faeries sealed up their three original gods, with the help of their newfound ones. Confused and surprised by the betrayal, the three were successfully sealed away.

And war raged. Most of the war was fought on the Desert of Blood, but it soon pushed to the weakened the daikyu's place in the continent. Defeated, few, and crippled beyond sense, the daikyu scattered and fled throughout the continent. Since then, they were considered extinct.

Fully knowing that their fragile tiring bodies would not be able to hunt and kill all the daikyu-and maddened beyond common sense-the faeries performed a ritual with their gods, that which turned them undead, into elementals. They served as the Old Gods' foot soldiers in the war with the Titans.

After all this, the Old Gods ruled Azeroth. Before they could seek another world, though, the Titans came and finished their rule.

And so came Azeroth.

-

"Puck, huh? Funny name," Fuhjin commented as he watched Thyr look for their missing member.

The pirate leader rose, shrugged, and sighed. He will _definitely_ have no hope in trying to find that kid. He disappears when he wants to, and would never be found unless he wills it. "You won't be seeing him for a while."

Chuckling, the Deathly Dragon turned to jump off the deck. He halted, and cocked his head Thyr's direction. "What were you hoping to steal anyways?"

Shrugging again, Thyr dismissed his crew and went next to the other daikyu. He leaned on the rail beside him. "The Songstress."

"What?"

"The Songstress. I don't really know what or _who_ it is, but rumors say that it's, or _she's_ the only chance to win the war against the Scourge." Thyr sighed. "I figured it, or _she_, was valuable then."

"Okay…" Fuhjin jumped off the deck.

-

The day soon passed. The moon shone brightly in the sky now, its radiance shining upon Kalimdor with its entire beautiful splendor.

Having finally had a comfortable sleep, Magina awoke, rose, and yawned. _An ordinary day at last._ The night elf rubbed his eyes. _I think._

-

School loomed into view under the moonlight as Magina walked to it. The school garden was full of students; kids chasing each other around; some sparring; the rest talking.

Disappearing into a blue blur, Magina blinked into the garden, his eyes darting here and there, searching for something or someone.

A beautiful night elf talking with Luna soon appeared in his amber eyes. Her eyes, like Luna's (and most night elves, actually), were silver and gleamed like the moon. Her face wore a gentle smile, and she had her long midnight blue hair-which was streaked with silver in some places-covered half her face. Her slender form grew larger as Magina neared her.

"Hey, Lanaya," he said. "And you, too, Luna," he added pointing at her.

Though her face seemed to shift to a pout-because of being greeted later than Lanaya, it quickly reverted back to what it was before. "Hi Magina!" Luna replied.

Lanaya gasped as she saw him, and almost came near to hugging him, but she quickly got control of herself. "Um… Hi," she said, cheeks darkening.

Magina chuckled shyly, but was interrupted by a rough shove at his shoulder. "Back off from my girlfriend, punk!" he said loudly. "She's mine!" the new guy said, glaring at Magina in anger.

Feeling a pang of jealousy, Magina came close to beating up the night elf. But, of course, he contained himself. "Hmph. So you must be the new kid, huh?" he whispered. "Sorry, then." He bowed his head. "Be on with your _girlfriend._," he said to him in subtle sourness.

The bully grinned. "Wise guy." Carrying Lanaya with him, the exchange student walked away, bumping Magina on his shoulder. Magina ignored it, and looked at Lanaya, who was looking back at him as she walked away.

The green-blue haired night elf winked at her, assuring her that he was not mad. Smiling, Lanaya looked away.

Magina smiled back. "Wow, you got away from him without getting beat up!" a voice said at his side.

Knowing who it was, Magina continued smiling and patted the small night elf on his head, ruffling his hair. "Always be a wise guy, Nessaj," he told the kid.

The night elf grinned at him. Nessaj had always admired the amber-eyed night elf, treating him like a teacher or an elder brother. Magina knew of this, but made that knowledge subtle enough for anyone to hint. "I will be," the kid replied.

Magina's smile turned into a grin as he heard the reply. "Now that's the spirit." Releasing his hair, the green-blue haired night elf went inside the school, Luna at his side, who was ranting about how irritating that bully was.

Nessaj wiped his nose with his sleeve and ran off to his friends.

-

Magina yawned. History class was done, and the next period would be… going home. But they have been told to wait in the classroom for an announcement. Not that he minded. Everybody around him was talking, with a few exceptions, him included. Luna was with Yuki, Fainte, and Lanaya. To the relief of many, the exchange student from Winterspring was sleeping.

The noise suddenly stopped when lightning flashed at the front of the classroom. Students arranged their seats and sat politely. An old bearded figure with skin almost like stone was now in front of them all. This was Zeus.

"Class-" he began, but was interrupted by a loud snore. Eyes twitching, Zeus searched for the sleeping person. Finding it to be the exchange student, he gave the kid a mild but strong enough shock.

The bully jumped up, startled. Though no one would have dared laugh, but the class sounded of muffled chuckles. The exchange student scowled, and them paid attention. Magina, shaking his head, was chuckling.

"Class," he began again, "the Iris Ball approaches in a week and a half. Only students of your level are permitted to it… though you may invite younger ones if you want to."

The Iris Ball. Magina looked at Lanaya at the corner of his eyes. He's going to ask her to dance with him on the ball. If he can, that is. He also suspected that the bully has been thinking the same. He sighed mentally.

After a short while, the class was dismissed, everybody talking excitedly about the upcoming ball as they went to the school garden. Some stayed there for a while, while some others went straight home. Lanaya does the former.

Inhaling a large amount of air then releasing it all, Magina walked up to her. Luna, seeing him come and knowing what was going to happen, grinned at Lanaya and left.

Swallowing as Lanaya faced him with that pretty smile of hers, Magina almost retreated.

Almost.

He continued his walk to her. He sighed to relax himself. "Lanaya," he said, his head bowing quickly, which then rose. He flushed.

Lanaya's smile, though her cheeks did darken, didn't waver. "Magina," she replied.

Subconsciously putting one hand on his back, Magina grinned shyly. "Um… um…" he stuttered. "Wou-would you go to the dance with me?" he finally said after a dozen heartbeats, which were quick for both of them.

Lanaya stifled a giggle. "O-okay," she replied.

Sighing in relief that he finally said it, Magina smiled. "Thank you," he said graciously, making Lanaya flush more. He turned away, and came face to face with the angry face of the exchange student.

"What did I just tell you, you stupid punk?" he snarled at Magina's face, glaring at his amber eyes.

Magina almost snorted. His face was calm now, his cheeks no longer darkening.

"Didn't I just tell you that she was mine?" the bully growled. The exchange student spat, which, in a blur of motion, Magina dodged. The spit splat on the floor behind him. Angered, the bully raised a clenched fist then tried to throttle Magina with sheer strength alone.

Magina grinned. "Too clumsy," he whispered, dodging it. The bully tried to punch again, which again was dodged.

The bully was stubborn, really stubborn, Magina realized after a while. He kept throwing punches that never hit their mark. Keeping his hands at his back, Magina's feet danced around the bully, bringing his body with it.

He brought his foot out to the back of the exchange student, then brought the other to follow the movement. The bully whirled to the right, Magina whirled to his left, staying at his back in the process.

The bully then whirled to his left, in which Magina whirled to the right, sticking to his back. This continued for half a dozen heartbeats, until the bully got tired and tried to punch at his back.

Magina brought himself away, and the clumsy move had the bully stumbling. He rose and glared at Magina, his silver eyes glowing with anger.

The green-blue haired night elf shrugged at the gaze. He knew that the exchange student was too tired to continue. He looked around, and only now realized that many were watching.

A master soon came to the crowd, assuming a fight. To the spectators there was none. Actually, there was none at all. Magina didn't even hit back, just evaded every attack from the bully.

Even still, it was a spectacle to view.

Nessaj blocked the master's way. "Magina was just teaching the exchange student some dance moves."


	23. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter VI

_Chapter_ VI  
Paper Rose  
Iris Ball

The kingdom of Alterac was celebrating merrily that night. It was a day to be happy. A day for peace.

The fete had been going well. Up north, the king was chatting merrily with some friends in the palace. The people chattered, the noise spreading throughout the whole kingdom. The kids played amidst the streets, dancers danced, and so on. The stream of activity was seemingly endless.

Trudging through the crowd, Abbadon headed to the palace. A little while later, the knight was finally there. And yet again he was struggling through another crowd.

He finally got through and he found who he was looking for. "Princess S'riss," he called, kneeling in front of her.

"Oh, please rise, my love!" the princess replied. "And I'm only S'riss, especially if it's you." The beautiful daughter of the king had a baby cuddled in her arms. Assuming it was a baby, of course, not a bundle of blankets.

The knight chuckled then rose. He leaned closer to her, and gave her a kiss. She returned it, and then motioned for Abbadon to look at what, or who, was in her arms. The knight's eyes widened upon seeing it, or rather, _him_. "I-it's boy!" he exclaimed in joy. _A boy! Our child is a boy!_

S'riss smile almost took her ears. "Aye, a boy." She turned to leave, and stopped to look over her shoulder. "Come," she bade him. Far from reluctant, Abbadon followed.

They soon came to the princess' room. The moonlight shone brightly through the wide open doors, which when you go through, you find a fence-or whatever that thing is called-waiting for you, and a beautiful view of the sky and the kingdom. S'riss led the knight there. Abbadon leaned on the rail.

Staring up at the moon, S'riss sighed. Abbadon turned his head to look at her. He, too, sighed in relief when he realized that the sigh earlier was of the like. The princess smiled at him again. "What should we name him?"

Taking his chin with two fingers, Abbadon fell silent for a while. "Purist," he said after a moment. "Purist Thunderwrath?"

The smile never leaving her face, S'riss leaned closer to the knight. "Aye, it's a good name," she said, and then she kissed him.

Abbadon kissed her back, which she again returned, only didn't stop after that.

-

It had been a nice fete after all, Abbadon thought. His son, Purist Thunderwrath, would grow up to be just like him, at least in looks, his lover had said.

Rising from S'riss' bed, he dressed up. Kissing the princess and Purist, he soon left.

Just then, sounds of cries-battle and death alike-sounded throughout the air.

-

'_Abbadon_,' the said in his head. The death knight slowly awoke. 'Abbadon!' the voice screamed. Tumbling back, Abbadon quickly rose. It was the Lich King's cold rasping voice.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You've been daydreaming too much-or sleeping while standing-too much there," Ner'zhul commented. "What are Mercurial and his group doing?"

-

The ring of two goblets touching-one filled with red wine, the other, some wine made from green apples-resonated outside the house, at the beach so uncommon in Northrend. _Or a cottage, whatever._ Mercurial drank deep the apple-wine and sighed. Beside him, Balanar was doing the same with his own drink. _Now if Darkterror could drink…_.

The Faceless Void was inside the house, along with Terrorblade, Yusetsu, Skurai and Alassea. _Our group sprated from the rest of the miserable Scourge, yet still in side with it._

Mercurial sighed deeply. "A problem, friend?" the vampire at his side asked.

"No, none at all," was what the Specter replied.

"Okay…" Balanar drank again, then refilled the goblet. "What are we having this party for anyway?"

"Friend Balanar, it sometimes is useless to think too much," Mercurial said. "Even at times like these, you should have time to relax."

"I see…."

_Hah._

-

"Partying, I think," Abbadon replied grimly to his superior.

'_Hmph. Not at all really wise to have such at the middle of a war._'

Abbadon nodded. "I agree with that, my lord," he concurred. Parties are evil, he thought. _Well, what the heck, the Scourge is evil!_

'_But also wise in having thought of not having to think much_,' the Lich King suddenly said.

_What?_

The Lich King had read his mine. '_What is with you and parties thaty you hate them so much?_'

"Because…" Abbadon's voice fell away.

'_Ah, do not worry, Lord of Avernus. I respect your privacy._'

-

The Iris Ball. Also known to the students as graduation day. Fixing his robes, Magina sighed, trying to relax himself. He was going to dance with Lanaya today. He was excited… and nervous. Too nervous; in fact, more than he ever had been in his whole two decades of life. Swallowing, the amber-eyed night elf took a step forward…

"Nervous?" a feminine voice said at his back. Magina froze, thinking it Lanaya, but then realizing it was not, for she herself was shyer than he is.

The night elf turned around to face whoever who spoke. "Luna?" he asked as he turned around. What he saw was a pretty face with long thick strands of black hair above her head. Her lips were formed into a grin, revealing fangs.

"No, silly," she said, grin even wider than before.

"Fainte?"

"Yes, silly." She giggled and walked right in.

_Who's her dance partner?_ Magina sighed and walked right in.

What awaited him was more beautiful than he expected. There was Lanaya, in loose, but with some parts hinting on her shapely form. Her long deep blue hair with streaks of silver hung down, cascading to her waist.

Magina's eyes reached her face, then her eyes, which were also looking back at him. They held gazes for a heartbeat, then broke the link. Cheeks darkening, he saw Lanaya raise a hand his direction. "Hi."

"Uh, hi," Magina replied to that. This was going to get harder than he expected. The amber-eyed night elf swallowed again.

"Hi Magi!" Magina turned at the sound of his childhood nickname, and saw Luna, no less pretty than Lanaya, walking to him.

Magina smiled at her. "Hi Luna." He searched her back. "Who's your partner?"

Luna looked at her back. "Huh. He left." She faced Magina again. "Juni."

"Juni?"

"Uhm… Syllabear Junior," the novice priestess whispered.

Magina nodded. "Oh, ok."

-

Shuin walked to Malfurion. "Well, give the starting words, my friend."

Malfurion nodded, and then walked up to the stage. "Greetings people! Your attention please!"

Everybody stopped in whatever they were doing.A little while later, the speech was done. A little while later, the graduation ceremony was done. A little while later, the ball had started.

Grinning all the while, the daikyu strode to where Fuhjin was, who was just tearing at a chicken drumstick at his hand. "Well, your pirate friends coming, Fuhjin?"

Shrugging, Fuhjin took another bite. "I don't know," he said, his mouth full.

And just when he said it, guards came rushing out to the doors. Unsheathing their swords, they pointed it at… Thyr.

Who was laughing. "You see guys, this is what happens when you use the front entrance." It was a good thing they wouldn't be putting up a fight, Shuin thought. "I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put those swords down," Thyr whispered to the nearest guard.

"I'll take that bet," the guard snarled.

"Guards," came the voice from behind. "Put those swords away." It was Fuhjin, just as he expected. Reluctantly sheathing their swords, the guards stepped away, and resumed to their original positions. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Thyr echoed. They came closer to each other and patted each other's back.

"Come on," Fuhjin was saying, "and let's party!"

"Yeah, come on." Thyr turned to his crew. "Come on."

The crew started to move, though one of the guards stopped them. "Weapons…" he snarled again.

The girl seemed unarmed, but two daggers came flashing out of her hands, startling the guards. She stabbed them to the table nearby. The elf didn't give them his swords, though, being too stubborn about it, being a samurai and all. The one with messy hair gave them a menacing look, which turned the guards back. The next one gently put his rifle on the table, and then walked away. The one with sharp-like teeth on that annoying-almost-always-grinning face put his zanbatou down at the side of the table. The last one, who had a seemingly ordinary face, brought out two, four, six, eight daggers, and stabbed them on the table. He then pulled out a hand claw, putting it on the table next. Grenades, hooks, cussers, sharpers, flamers, knifes, short swords, long swords, more claws, a broad-blade scimitar…

-

The two daikyu, Fuhjin and Thyr were staggering like drunks after a little while, Meeira noticed. She doubted that they were, though. She sighed. She looked back at Kayle, who was still putting in some more weapons. The guard had sheathed his sword, rolled his eyes, and then resumed his position. Meeira shifted her attention to Kariya and Rood, who were staring at each other as they ate, a silent competition on who could eat and drink more. Clive was silently drinking, and silently staring at some people. _Observing and shaping them out, I imagine._ Higure was tearing at a chunk of meat.

Puck was missing since they came here. _Wow, I actually miss him._

Meeira looked back again. Kayle was still putting in some weapons. She sighed a second time.

_This crew is just…_. She shook her head and sighed a third time.

_Now if I could just find Puck and get him to dance with me._ She looked around quickly. _Thank Lyssa nobody heard that._ But then again, nobody would be able to, anyways.

-

The orchestra was playing some music now. Mostly organ and violins. Slow, peaceful music, Luna called it, who was already away and dancing with Juni.

Magina sighed, which was brought to an abrupt halt when he saw Lanaya in front of him. He slowly released the held breath. "Let's dance," she said. [/ILet's dance, she said. Mother Moon, I don't even know how to![/I Magina rose and took her hand. _But I am supposed to, right? I mean, we had practice!_ He could see his own face inside his head, sticking his tongue at him. _Whatever…_

Leading him to a vacant space in the crowd of dancers, Lanaya put a hand on his shoulders, her left hand still holding Magina's right one. They held out those hands together. That touch left the amber-eyed night elf shocked. Mentally shaking himself, Magina sighed softly. He was nervous. He could also bet Lanaya was more nervous than him, yet she was doing better.

Not knowing if he should do it, despite himself, his left hand found Lanaya's waist. And again that shocked Magina, only in a much larger degree than before. But then again, he was able to calm down.

They started dancing.

Magina concentrated on not tripping over his or Lanaya's feet. The latter seemed to be enjoying herself, though, and Magina was glad that that was the case.

-

A bit far away, Fainte wasn't enjoying like her friends did. Luna was dancing with Juni, Lanaya with Magina, and even Yuki was dancing. With Caladan, though. Well, at least she was dancing.

Fainte didn't have a partner.

Not that nobody asked her. It's the fact that she can't get herself to accept the invitation. _Besides, I don't dance well._

_Liar._

_You're just shyer than everybody else, that's all._

Her head resting on her palm, she sighed as she looked up the balcony. And so a daikyu. Who had six swords. _Six swords, what about it?_

Six swords. It rang in her memory.

Pain. Tears. Screams. Cries. Blood.

Fainte rose from her table and ran outside. _The backdoor would be the best choice if you're to get out._ To the backdoor she did run.

Finally outside, she sucked in a large quantity of the cool air. The scent of roses… and irises. She exhaled all the air sucked in as a sigh. The backyard wasn't so bad. It was a flower garden. A beautiful moon well was at sight.

Fainte strode towards it. The wind blew at her face a let her hair fly. Finally reaching the well, the vampire crouched beside it. Petals flew around, carried around by the wind. Some of them fell on the water in the well. An iris was flying, too, and it landed on the moon well.

Fainte looked at the water. The moon was reflected clearly on the water, and she felt as though she can reach Elune from here. Constant ripples caused by the dropping petals ruined the image a bit, though. Taking the iris in her hands, Fainte scooped it out of the water. She spent a minute studying it, admiring it's beauty and scent.

Shrugging, she put it in her hair.

A strong gust of wind pulled it off, though.

The vampire girl watched it fly, then lowered her head, staring at the stone ground. She sighed again.

Unexpectedly, the iris flew to a raised hand, a bone-white slender hand, which then snatched it gently out of the air.

Fainte lifted her head as the scent of iris came back to her. _Huh?_

She looked up, and saw a lad, maybe just a little bit older than she was. His skin bone-white, he wore a long white coat stretching to his ankles. Underneath it, a white hakama with a black sash. Over the coat, only at the chest, armor that somehow resembled a ribcage. His hair was a jet black, not too long, not too short. She looked at his face. Just as white as the rest of his skin, his two eyes were a glowing blue, slit pupils a bit unnerving. Streaks of cyan ran from underneath his eyes. _Is-is he crying?_ Fainte tried looking at it better. _No, I guess not._ There was an unusual gentleness in his eyes, which the vampire girl sensed was not so common….

Unusually for someone like her, she found him handsome.

He crouched in front of her and held out his hand. On the palm of the white hand, the iris she took from the well. Then he spoke in a melodic gentle voice. "I believe this is yours, _Songstress._"

-

Malfurion strode to the crimson-eyed daikyu talking with Davion. When he reached him, he tapped Shuin on the shoulder. "If you'll excuse us," he nodded to the Dragon Knight, who nodded back.

"What is it?" Shuin asked the arch druid.

"Someone just asked for you," Malfurion said to him. "He looks… leonine. Do you know him?"

Searching his mind for some who was… leonine, Shuin shook his head. "No, I don't."

The night elf nodded. "Anyways, he has requested your presence. I suggest you go." The arch druid smiled. "Don't worry. He doesn't seem to be from the Scourge."

"Okay." Nodding to Davion, Shuin left.

-

_Oh. Leonine._ Shuin walked up to the one who had requested his presence. _In the forest._ "Okay, I am here. What is it that you wish?" he asked the figure.

He was tall, as tall as a dimago, maybe. Not as lean, though. Ripped muscles marked his blue skin, on which some parts were covered in white fur. He wore armor more suited for a barbarian. His spear seemed to be dangerous, though. "Seiryuu, Angel of Life and Death," he said, out of nowhere, Shuin thought.

"What? No, far from it," Shuin replied.

"He lives in you," he grumbled. "Maybe in your dreams."

_In my dreams? Oh. Dream plane._ Daikyu had something which were their "dream plane." It lives in their heads, yet it is not insanity.

"How long has it been since you dreamwalked, daikyu?" Daikyu dreamwalk to travel through their dreams. Their dream plane reflects their personalities, so it is said.

"Very long," Shuin replied. _Since before the Old Gods and Titans warred with each other._

"I see." The leonine figure grunted. "Can you do so still?"

"I don't know-"

"Try it."

Sighing, Shuin sat down on the grass. "Why do I need to, anyways? Who are you?"

"A priest of Seiryuu from a world destroyed by the Burning Legion. Now dreamwalk. I will follow you there."

_Follow?_ "Fine," Shuin snarled.

He suddenly felt asleep, yet aware. His mind drifted off from the earthly plane, and now traveled to his dream plane. It was a feeling he hadn't known for countless millennia.

Opening his eyes-_they were closed? Oh, of course. I'm actually sleeping right now._-and upon doing so, what he saw were ruins. Ancient ruins buried under white snow. A moon shone high above, the pale, silver light cascading down the dream plane. It allowed him to see the ruins more clearly. They were buried under snow, or at least some parts of it were. Still, those parts that escaped being buried under the snow were capped by snow.

Beside him was the priest of Seiryuu. _How'd he follow me here?_

Up ahead, a figure.

"Shuin Duskblade," the figure said. "No. Suzaku. Suzaku Winterdawn."


	24. Book I: Moon's Blood, Chapter VII

_Chapter_ VII  
Angel of Life and Death  
Seiryuu

"Shuin Duskblade," the figure said. "No. Suzaku. Suzaku Winterdawn."

_How the hell does he know my name? My past name? I've long since abandoned that._

His dream plane. It was somewhat like a city completely ruined by an impossibly strong avalanche. Up above, a crescent moon shone brightly. It was said that one's dream plane reflects that one's personality. _If so… then what does this mean then?_ Beside the daikyu, the leonine priest knelt.

"Rise, Azwraith," the figure commanded the priest. "Thank you. You have done well."

The one called Azwraith rose.

Nodding, the figure shifted his attention back to Shuin. "Suzaku," he called.

The daikyu scowled at the name. "I'm Shuin, no longer Suzaku," he said to him.

"As you wish, Shuin Duskblade." Before the daikyu knew it, the figure was standing right before him now.

If Shuin was startled at all by the sudden appearance, he did well to hide it. He studied the figure before him. His hair was black and long, much like molten obsidian. His skin was white, very much like bone. Over a white long coat, some kind of armor that seemed to be skeletal was worn on his torso. His eyes were a glowing blue, with slit pupils, though it was unlike a cat's nor a snake's. Just _slit_. Shuin's eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled. "Seiryuu, the Angel of Life and Death," he said.

The daikyu's crimson eyes widened. "What?" _How long has it been like this? How long has he been inside me? This_ god "How did this happen? When did this happen?"

Seiryuu's smile had disappeared, and he sighed. "You know why you saw Byakko when you fought with Mercurial? He has possessed your brother."

At this, the daikyu failed to hide his shock. Mercurial? Byakko? Possessed? _What the hell is happening?_ Mercurial possessed Byakko. That explains Mercurial and Byakko in the same body. When he first fought with the Specter, Mercurial parted from his shadows to reveal Byakko to Shuin. It was the last time he had seen his brother in a countless millennia, just as he had not dreamwalked through the previous years.

Seiryuu was speaking again. "It's been too long, Shuin Duskblade. I will try to possess you now," he sighed. "Draw your weapons."

Unsheathing his two _scithkahs_, _Kusanagi_ and _Murakumo_, Shuin wondered how he could possibly be able to defeat a god. Because of a daikyu's ability to dreamwalk, spirits find it harder to possess one, even a dead one, whom daikyu believe are just eternally sleeping until the day of judgment comes. But still, this was no ordinary spirit. He was facing a _god_. Though uncertain on how he would do in this battle, Shuin would try not to be possessed.

Seiryuu whipped out his right arm to his side, and when the sudden flicker movement stopped, he was holding a white nodachi in his right hand. He then held it with two hands, the end of the blade pointing to the white snow. "What will happen if it is the dream that wakens, and the sleeper that fades into memory?"

Sighing, Shuin prepared himself.

The god surged forward in a flicker of motion, blade flashing with blinding speed. _Kusanagi_, the daikyu's _scithkah_ that he wielded on his right hand, blurred to meet the white sword. Shuin then slashed high in riposte, targeting his opponent's neck.

Seiryuu dodged the quick attack, then a fist lashed out, striking Shuin on his chest and lifting him from the snow. The daikyu crashed against a wall far away, cracking it hard.

Immediately recovering, Shuin lifted his head to see Seiryuu's white blade slash up at him. The daikyu stepped forward, at the god's side, evading the attack that hit and destroyed the wall he crashed to a heartbeat ago.

Whirling, the daikyu's two swords streaked through the moonlight, rushing to the god's back. Impossibly, Seiryuu's sword was there to meet his. Two lightning clashes and the white nodachi lashed out, though it only hit the swords that flashed out to meet it.

Holding the lock for a moment, the god suddenly pushed with incredible strength, throwing the daikyu back several yards away from Seiryuu and almost tearing his weapons away from his hands. Shuin was able to land on his feet, and upon doing so, he vanished immediately, dashing to where the god was, swords streaking reflected moonlight.

Shuin seemed to come at the god, attacking everywhere at once, vanishing immediately after an attack, following with another attack from somewhere else near the Angel of Life and Death. And at the same time, the god's nodachi seemed to be everywhere at once, too, blocking each strike daikyu attempted.

Blurring swords, the song of _scithkahs_ clashing with the white nodachi with each block, and still Shuin cannot get through.

The daikyu appeared on the god's back, who turned to face him and intercept his coming attack with a block. Seiryuu pushed with his sword, nearly tearing the daikyu's grip of his _scithkahs_, and ruining Shuin's balance. He followed with a kick, which had the daikyu hurtling and crashing to another wall.

Sliding down from the wall, the daikyu lifted his head. The white nodachi was stabbed near the left side of his head, still held by Seiryuu. "Get up," the god growled. "You can do better than that."

Shuin spat blood on the snow and looked up again, eyeing the Angel of Life and Death. "How in the Nine Hells do you expect me to be able to defeat someone like you? A _god_?"

"Don't be a fool." Seiryuu pulled his sword from the stone wall. "This is your dream plane. You can do whatever you want here." The god walked away.

The daikyu's eyes brightened. _Of course!_ Seiryuu was facing him once again from a distance, prepared to continue the duel, his sword's point facing the white snow. "Fine," the daikyu whispered.

The god was suddenly behind him, Shuin noticed. Spinning, the daikyu intercepted the whirling attack to his back with a bone-jarring block. Shuin then pushed and slashed horizontally to his right, his left _scithkah_ following with a pierce to the god, all in a single blurry movement. Again, two lightning clashes, Seiryuu was able to block the two attacks.

Just as he finished, though, the daikyu had disappeared. Two Shuins came at the god's sides. Whirling, he blocked the all the attacks they made. He stopped, then pierced to his left, which was batted aside by a _scithkah_. Seiryuu then reversed his grip on his sword, then spun to the opposite direction he was going to before, slashing at the two figures in what seemed to be a single fluid movement.

As he expected, they were able to block. Seiryuu suddenly reversed the direction of his spin, then kicked out. The two figures hurtled away.

Shuin was suddenly in front of him then, though a bit too far away for his weapons' range. Seiryuu noticed that his previous weapons were sheathed, and now wielded a _scithkah_ with a white blade similar to length as the god's. Though far away, the daikyu lashed out with his free hand, and the near him started moving, following the movements of his hand.

In a fluid motion, the daikyu whirled, the snow following in a larger quantity than before, and then stopped as he faced the god again, though the snow didn't. Shuin stomped a foot on the snow in front of him, and now a huge icicle came out in front his foot, rushing towards the god.

Seiryuu slashed at the sharp icicle, cleanly cutting through it, but as he finished, the snow wrapped around him and hardened into diamond-hard ice. _Actually much harder._

Three Shuins came in hard at him then, swords flashing. They all seemed to stop then suddenly, three white bladed _scithkahs_ held just by the god's neck.

The Angel of Life and Death was smiling. "You defeated me, then."

Shuin sheathed his white-bladed _scithkah_, named _Akatsuki_. The other two Shuins disappeared. The ice holding Seiryuu shattered into pieces. "You have something to tell. I know it. Or rather, some _things_."

"Indeed, I have, Shuin Duskblade," Seiryuu replied as he sat down on a nearby piece of one of the broken walls. "Maybe not lots, but they're important, nonetheless."

"Fine, go ahead."

"First and foremost, the one that you would like to know the best, is about your former lover, Kaiyenne."

_Kaiyenne._ A long lost love from the ancient past, Shuin's memories about her were still vivid. Shuin nodded.

"She's _alive_," Seriyuu continued. He smiled as he saw the daikyu's eyes widened.

"What? Why? How?"

"Alive. Your brother played a huge role in this With the story I'm going to tell you, I've also answered the question about your brother." The god sighed as memories of the tragic story regaining vividness in his mind once more. "After Kaiyenne died in saving you from death, Byakko was struck with grief. He blames _you_ just as you blame yourself, for her death. He loved her, too, you know."

_Yes. I know. I knew._

"He brought her corpse to the forbidden place where we were sealed. It was a place so prohibited by the faeries. But then, they were too busy with the war with the daikyu to take notice. The boy had the sword, _Kuchin_, the Divine Rapier, which was the only thing that would be able to release us from the seal the faeries and the Old Gods have brought upon us. He swore that he would release us three, me, Mercurial, and Ammanas, from our chains, in one condition.

"We were to bring the faerie who was your lover back to life. Seeing it as a fair deal, we agreed to it. Your brother has left then, in search of the creature that keeps our essence sealed up inside it. Only the sword that he carried was able to defeat it. Once the creature was destroyed, he came back, and demanded that we take our part in the deal.

"Naturally, we do. We bring the lass back to life, in the form of sleep. We were released. We were free once more. We, the Fallen, planned to take revenge on the Old Gods. Just as he came out free, Mercurial possessed your brother, who, with such a very strong feeling for vengeance, didn't resist much, but it took moments before the possession took hold of his entire body.

"Ashamed of himself, he left Kaiyenne before she awoke. The lad returned home, to find it destroyed and ravaged by the faeries. Enraged beyond reason, he killed all the faeries he saw. He killed them all, all who remained in the city, who appeared to be in a very large numbers. The war just finished, that's why. After that horrific event of vengeance, Mercurial took hold of the lad's body.

"The faeries, in their zealous belief that some or many daikyu were still alive-as you can see, there still are-they prayed to their Old Gods to give them gifts to do the task before them. The Old Gods agreed, and turned all surviving faeries into revenants, who served as their footmen in the coming war against the Titans. This ritual in turning them to revenants took pace before Kaiyenne was alive, and so she is not a revenant like the rest of the faeries. She's the last one." Seiryuu stopped, done with his tale. He looked up, to see tears streaming down the daikyu's face. The god sighed. "She reincarnated as Alassea when she died."

The god looked up again, only to see an even more mournful face of the daikyu. "She-she's dead."

"I know, lad," the god said, rising and patting the daikyu's shoulder. "But Kaiyenne still is alive." Seiryuu pointed up to the sky.

Shuin wiped his eyes and looked up to where the god pointed. _No, not the sky. The moon_. "The moon?"

Seiryuu smiled gently. "Elune. She is now Elune."


End file.
